Ask the Soul Eater Crew
by Ashura'sDaughter
Summary: It is simple, you put a review on the page that involves questions, statements, actions, or dares directed towards the Soul Eater characters or my own OC's. You can find info about my OC's on my profile. Don't be shy, anything goes as long as it is appropriate! If you ask, then I could try to put your OC in a chapter if you want. You better read this, or I'll take your soul!
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Intro

**Ashura'sDaughter**: Yahoo! My first story! In this, the Soul Eater characters will be answering any questions you ask them in the review to the best of their abilities. It doesn't have to be a question, it can be a statement, dare, action, or question! You can also ask my OC's questions (if you want to know more about my OC's, I wrote a description of each on my profile), ok, take it away Karma!

**Karma**: *Walks into the DWMA library where the story takes place, mostly* Hello, thank you for coming to read **Ashura'sDaughter**'s first story. No questions will be answered in this chapter, it is only the intro after all. Instead of questions, I will be introducing you to the author's CO's, such as myself…

**Maddy**: *Runs in and trips over a pile of books* Ouch, ME TOO!

**Karma**: I was getting to that, now please go back to your room. *Maddy leaves upset* Now where was I, oh yes! The OC's are…

**Dante**: I was forgotten again. *hides in corner and pouts*

**Karma**: *Sighs* (I hate this job) I'm done; the last OC can introduce herself. *walks off, taking Dante with her*

**Crystal**: *Walks in* Wow, she doesn't even say my name…Oh well! OK, I will tell you a little about each OC, starting with myself, Crystal. So, I am the main OC of **Ashura'sDaughter**, I have slight anger issues, and I am Ashura's daughter.

**Ashura**: Um, no you're not, Karma is…

**Crystal**: OMG (oh my gosh), DAD! *Hugs Ashura for an hour before finally letting go* OK! Continuing on, the next OC is Karma. She is too strict, very scary, and unnaturally strong, even for a Kishin. *Crazy eyes* She also thinks that she is Ashura's daughter but she is wrong because I am, hehehe. *Ashura leaves the room slowly and quietly* The last two OC's are Maddy and Dante. Maddy is part Kishin part something else. She gets the Kishin part from her mom, Karma, and I have no clue who her dad is. She is really hyper, but not as hyper as Black Star. Dante is part witch part long sword weapon. Mom was a witch, dad was a weapon. He is Maddy's weapon on top of that, *zones out* a male witch and a female Kishin, that is a scary thought. Oh well! That's all we need for the intro, so I will see yo…

**Kid**: *Runs in* Wait!

**Crystal**: *Heart eyes* What is it Kid?

**Kid**: You forgot the disclaimer!

**Crystal**: Fudge! Thanks for reminding me! Ashura'sDaughter doesn't own Soul Eater, but she does own me (Crystal), Maddy, Dante, and Karma. Kid, want to help me with the send off?

**Kid**: Of course!

**Both**: See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just Starting Out

**Ashura'sDaughter**: First, Maddy and Dante went on a mission to kill some madness infected witches, so they will not be in this chapter sadly. Crystal wanted me to start out with the disclaimer so she didn't have to worry about it, so here it goes. **Ashura'sDaughter** doesn't, nor ever will, own Soul Eater. I do, however, own Crystal, Karma, Dante, and Maddy. Just so you know, the questions in this chapter have multiple sources with no accounts, so I can't send a shout out to them, but one of the people's OCs will be reading off the questions. With that said, let's get on with the questions, where is Jessica?

**Everyone but AD (Ashura'sDaughter)**: Who?

**AD**: She is supposed to read off the questions, she is the OC I was talking about.

**Jessica (Jes)**: *Runs in* Sorry I am late, I got lost in the school.

**AD**: It is fine; I will let you take over now. *Whispers* Put the questions in sets of eight for Kid's sake, ok?

**Jes**: *Whispers back* You got it. *AD leaves in a puff of smoke* Wow…

**Kid**: She does that a lot.

**Jes**: Ok, I will read off the questions now. First set:

**1. Ashura- What do you think of AshuraxMaka?**

**2. Soul- Why don't you date Maka already?**

**3. Chrona- Why do people not know your gender?**

**4. Everyone (E) - Have a karaoke party!**

**5. E- What exactly is Excalibur?**

**6. E- Why is Excalibur so annoying?**

**7. Medusa- Why do you keep coming back to life?**

**8. Kid (Happy, I put you on 8, hopefully that will make you happy before the question) – Get held back while Patty goes around and messes up everything!**

**Ashura**: WHAT THE HE**, THEY EVEN MAKE THOSE!

**Jes**: Yes…yes they do.

**Tsubaki**: Wait, why is Ashura even here!

**Maka**: *Ignores Tsubaki* No way, not possible. *looks online on her phone for proof then hides in corner* I am scarred for life.

**Ashura**: *Picks up Maka's phone then hides in the opposite corner* What is going through those people's minds?

**Tsubaki**: I repeat, why is he…oh, never mind!

**Spirit**: What the..! *Transforms*

**Death**: *Scary voice* DIE! * Kills Ashura using Spirit*

**Jes**: O…k…, next. Soul you can answer truthfully, Maka is most likely staying in that corner for the rest of the chapter.

**Soul**: I…I don't know what you are talking about…

**Black Star**: Come on Soul, we all know you love Maka…except for her.

**Soul**: Fine, I don't ask her out because I don't want her to Maka Chop me, OK!

**Jes**: Wow, that's dumb. Oh well, next question is for Chrona.

**Chrona**: Um, well, I don't know how to deal with people, so I don't know why they think that…

**Ragnarok**: *Comes out of Chrona* Well I know, it is because you act like a little girl. I don't even know what gender you are, so let's see. *tries to lift up Chrona's dress* Hahahaha!

**Chrona**: *Holds dress down* Hey, cut it out, stop it!

**Jes**: Um, let's move on.

**Everyone but Jes and Maka**: NO! We are not going to sing!

**Jes**: Darn, next is for…HIM!

**Excalibur**: FOOL! *points cane at Jes* My form is defined by my hat and cane, both are made from the finest silk…

**Everybody but Excalibur**: WHAT ARE YOU?!

**Excalibur**: None of you could comprehend what my shape is, for my legend dates back to the 12th century…

**Everyone but Excalibur**: SHUT UP, FOOL! *Black Star throws Excalibur out the door*

**Jes**: Next…

**Everyone**: FOOL, THAT IS WHY!

**Medusa**: I am a witch, that is how.

**Tsubaki**: First Ashura and now Medusa, why are they here?!

**Jes**: Lastly, Kid. Number eight, nice…

**Kid**: How could you do this to me!? *Talking to self* I love the number eight, but I can't sit around and watch the symmetry be broken, what do I do?

**Patty**: Hehehe *Gets rope and ties Kid down*, sorry Kid, I can't help it.

**Kid**: Patty!? How could you?! *Patty gets a marker and draws on everything in the room in the most asymmetrical way possible, causing Kid to pass out spouting blood*

**Patty**: Hahaha, sorry I had to Kid!

**Jes**: Um, ok, next set of questions:

**1. Soul- Why don't you like being called Evans?**

**Jes' Question: 2. Why is there no blob on Soul Eater?**

**3. Crystal- Will Ashura come back to life?**

**4. Death- Why did you name Kid Kid?**

**5. Death- Who is Kid's mother?**

**6. Jes- *Kills Excalibur* You're welcome!**

**7. Any weapon or Kishin- What do souls taste like?**

**Jes' Question: 8. Why is blob a blob?**

**Soul**- I don't like my last name because it compares me to my brother, next!

**Everyone but Jes**: Blob?

**Jes**: Yes, blob, there needs to be a blob, ADD A BLOB, NOW!

**Everyone but Jes**: *Lies* We will take it into consideration.

Jes: YAY! BLOBBBBBB! Next, that way I can have blob faster!

**Crystal**: *Runs in* YES! *Uses powers copied from Kid to bring Ashura back to life* DADDY! *Hugs*

Death: Oh great… to answer the next question, his mom liked the name.

Kid: So, that is why…I thought there would be more of a reason.

Jes: Death, answer the next question, who is Kid's mom?

Kid: Actually, who is my mom, you never told me…

Karma: *Gets up from corner she was in and walks over so Death can see her*

Death: Well, um… *Sees Karma staring at him with dagger eyes* Well… it's um… it's Marie.

Kid: MARIE!? *Passes out again*

Jes: *Brings Excalibur back in* I hope this works…

Excalibur: FOO…* Gets killed by Jes before he finishes his catchphrase*

Everybody but Jes: THANK YOU!

Jes: I hate…no, hated him. You're welcome. Next!

Ashura: Souls taste different depending on what the being was, a weapon souls taste salty, meister souls taste bitter, human souls taste sweet…

Karma: Kishin souls taste sour, and lastly, witch souls taste savory.

Jes: Why is blob a blob?

Everyone but Jes: WHAT BLOB?!

Jes: MAKE BLOB NOW!

Everyone but Jes: *Looks back and forth at each other and locks Jes in the closet* That got us out of the blob discussion, BUT WHAT IS BLOB!?

Crystal: *Finally lets go of Ashura* OK…I will read off the next set of questions, let's see. Oh, that was it *pout* (I wanted to read off a set of questions). Well, maybe next chapter, now where is Spirit, Stein said he would show me how to dissect him! *Crazy eyes*

Everyone but Crystal: *Backs away slowly and whispers* Goodbye people, and see you next chapter…we hope…*gulp*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: CRYSTAL, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

AD: I don't own Soul Eater, there, I said it. Ok, I will draw a name to read the only set of questions that we will be reading off today, I wanted to wait, but it was a special request. Ok… the one who will read the special request questions is…CRYSTAL!

Everyone but Crystal: NO!

AD: Too bad, Crystal hasn't been in enough, bye. *Poofs away*

Crystal: YAHOO! Ok, so these questions are from… **Crystal**! (AD: Wait a minute, that isn't a profile name, why is it bold then? Crystal: Because I said so! AD: How did you get into my thoughts? Crystal: Hehehe, that is a secret! AD: Really, that is Xellos' catchphrase, not yours… Crystal: I can't help it, I have been watching Slayers.)

Everyone but Crystal and Black Star: I am a bit scared.

Black Star: Why is this only the second time I have talked! And why has nobody ask me any questions!

Crystal: Don't worry, I put in something for you.

Black Star: YAHOO!

Crystal: OK, question time!

1. Everyone- Can I bring Excalibur back, kill him, bring him back, torture him, bring him back, and kill him in every way possible?

2. Kid- Will you please be my boyfriend, you are awesome and your love of symmetry is awesome!

3. Tsubaki- Can I use your enchanted sword mode, it is so cool!

4. Stein- Can you teach me how to dissect things, we can use Spirit as the test subject? *evil smile*

5. Medusa- You are the most kick butt witch ever, please teach me something, *whispers and evil smile comes back* at least tell me how to make black blood.

6. Black Star, I challenge you to a fight!

7. Kid, how do you write notes or letters to people, they are hardly ever symmetrical?

8. Kid, you are the best meister. Tsubaki, you are the best weapon. Ashura, you are the best villain and dad. Final, and 8th question, WHY ARE THERE WITCHES BUT NO WIZARDS OR WARLOCKS, WHY CAN'T ANY OTHER GUY THAN FREE USE MAGIC (not counting the OC Dante), AND HE DOESNT EVEN COUNT BECAUSE HE HAD TO STEAL A WITCH'S EYE TO GET THE POWERS!

Soul: I'm fine as long as he dies fast.

Maka: If I get to Maka Chop him then yes.

Death: Why does everyone think he is annoying, he has never called me "fool" after all?

Ashura: Yes please!

Spirit: If Maka thinks so then I do too!

Black Star: DON'T BRING HIM BACK!

Kid: If I get to kill him then yes.

Tsubaki: That would be mean…

Chrona: I don't know how to deal with this…

Ragnarok: If I can eat his soul then I am fine with it!

Liz: Yes please!

Patty: Same as sis!

Stein: Just let me dissect him first.

Maddy: I don't see the problem with him *smile*, I think he is funny!

Dante: I will go along with my meister…even though Excalibur is more annoying than Black Star and I would love to see him die.

Karma: Do whatever you like.

Excalibur: FOOL!

Everybody but Excalibur: HOW DID YOU COME BACK! *Hours of killing Excalibur pass by* That was fun.

Crystal: *Heart eyes* Next!

Kid: Well, AD is making another story where I fall in love with a Kishin named Rose, so I don't think I should…

Crystal: *Crazy eyes* I'll be back. *Goes, finds AD, and beats the stuffing out of her until she says it is ok for her and Kid to date in this story as long as she doesn't try going to the other story to kill Rose* I'm back, she said it was ok!

Kid: *Fearing for life* O-Ok…

Crystal: YES! *Passes out then comes to and kisses Kid, causing him to pass out* OK! Next question!

Tsubaki: Sure, it is fine with me, but it could hurt you…

Crystal: No way! *Tsubaki transforms into enchanted sword mode and is caught by Crystal* Awesome! Next!

Stein: I would be happy too.

Spirit: No way!

Stein: *Knocks out Spirit and drags him back to his lab* I will be waiting at the lab.

Crystal: KAAAAAYYYYYY! Next!

Medusa: *Evil smile* Of course, but later, we can't interrupt the questions.

Crystal: *Evil smile and crazy eyes* OK! Next!

Black Star: YOU WANT TO FIGHT THE GREATEST ASSASSIN EVER! WELL IT IS YOUR FUNERAL!

Crystal: *Hits on head with enchanted sword and dead Excalibur in sword form, knocking out Black Star* Cry-Chop (My form of Maka Chop, I hit enemy on head with sharpest thing I can find, killing them or making them cry).

Tsubaki: I didn't know that is why you wanted to use enchanted sword mode! *Transforms and takes Black Star to the clinic*

Crystal: …Next…

Kid: *Sob* I try not to think about it…*Goes to corner to cry more*

Crystal: Sorry, next!

Free: I should count!

Crystal: No, you shouldn't!

Kid: *Still crying* Thanks I guess, and they didn't want to make wizards.

Ashura: I am not your- oh whatever! And the reason I kick so much a** is because of madness, you let it take you and you let go of fear…

Crystal: O.O Maybe I will…

Maka: Maka Chop!

Death: Reaper Chop!

Both: COME TO YOUR SENSES!

Crystal: Owwwwwwwww…..

Maddy: Well, that is it. Hey! I finally get to talk! OK- so I am part Kishin, my mom is karma and my dad is-

Dante: *Puts duct tape over Maddy's mouth* Sorry, you aren't allowed to directly say who your dad is. It is on **Ashura'sDaughter**'s profile, though we can't look at the profile. Reviewers can and if they wanted then they could do a statement announcing who your dad is, and we couldn't stop them. But you cannot randomly announce your dad's identity.

Maddy: *Muffled noises*

Crystal: Well, I hope you liked my special questions! Now, I am going to go dissect Spirit with Stein, learn how to make black blood from Medusa, and give into the madness with my dad's help! See you next chap-

Maka: Maka Chop!

Death: Reaper Chop!

Crystal: Owwwww… Add possibly killing Death and Maka to that list, see you next chapter…but you might not see them…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Need More Reviews So I Can Make More Chapters!

AD: I am happy to see someone reviewing my story already, more reviews mean more chapters, so keep that in mind people. *Vanishes*

Crystal: Wow, she is good…

Maddy: Yep…

Karma: …Maybe we should start before she comes back, I'm her first OC and I know nothing about her.

Everyone: O.O Let's move on.

Dante: …Um, let's see, we only have one set of questions to read off, who wants to do it…I'm never going to do it…

Karma: Great, she never picked a name, and if we don't get someone to read, then Crystal will be allowed to read again…

Everyone but Crystal and Karma: NO!

Crystal: *Tears form in eyes* Y-you don't like me? *Cries* WAAAAAAAAAAAA, YOU ARE ALL SO MEAN!

Medusa: Can someone get here to shut up, I recommend throwing her in a closet for a few hours with no Excalibur to kill.

Chrona: Oh, the memories. *Shudders* I don't know how to deal with the memories…

Karma: *Throws her in the closet with Jes* Ok, since she is out of the way, I might as well say what happened between chapters. First, Spirit was dissected and had a kidney removed, he is currently in the hospital. Second, *Glares at Medusa* that rotten witch replaced Crystals blood with black blood. Not any old black blood either, Ragnarok's sister in fact…

Ragnarok: You mean Ragan!? Oh great, someone hide me, *Hits Chrona on the head* GET MOVING SLOW POKE!

Chrona: Ow, ow, OW! Stop it already!

Karma: …Um, moving on…So the new black blood addition not only gave her a weapon, which happens to be a hammer, it also made her crazier than before, if that is possible…

Maddy: Don't forget about Maka!

Karma: Oh, right! Both Maka and Death-sama are in the hospital as well, they are lucky to be alive… The funny thing is, Maka and Spirit share the same room, that should be interesting…

Dante: Can we just get to the questions, you know, before Crystal stops crying and tries to kill us.

Everyone: …HURRY!

**IN THE CLOSET:**

Crystal: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jes: WHERE IS BLOB?!

Crystal: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**OUT OF THE CLOSET:**

Maddy: Ok, so, let's have a special guest read the questions!

Soul: Who?

Maddy: The OC's for **Emilygleefinchelfangirl**, the writer of the questions!

Kara: Hi, I am one of the OC's, the other one is Mace, wait, where is Mace?

SOMEWHERE IN THE DWMA:

Mace: Oh great, I think I am lost…

BACK TO THE LIBRARY:

Kara: Well, I guess he won't be here, oh well! Here are the questions:

**1. Soul where did you learn how to play piano**

**2. Stine will you ever take that screw out of your head**

**3. Liz you're supposed to be this tough chick so why are you a scaredy cat**

**4. Maka spend an hour with your dad**

**5. Black star why are you self centered**

**6. Tsubaki how do you put up with Black star**

**7. when will all of you oblivious couples get over yourselves and get rid of the sexual tension that is as thick as pea soup**

**8. is there such a thing as to much symmetry**

Soul: I learned how to play it when I was a little kid, I didn't want to be outshined by my brother so I learned to play. That and, my whole family can each play at least one instrument…

Kara: Well, I guess you aren't all that special after all… next, Stein!

Stein: *Starts twisting screw* Never, it won't come out, no matter what…AND I LIKE MY SCREW, TOUCH IT AND DIE!

Liz: I am tough, but don't ghosts and monsters scare everyone?

Patty: NOT ME!

Liz: …Thanks Patty…

Patty: HAHA, YOUR WELCOME!

Maddy: Maka isn't here right now, she is in the hospital…with her dad…for a while…I guess you won the beat ten-fold!

Black Star: I am not self-centered, I AM JUST THAT COOL!

Tsubaki: I don't need to put up with him, I enjoy spending time with him

Everyone: WHAT SEXUAL TENSION?!

Karma: …wow…are all people so oblivious?

Kid: Well, I guess at a certain point there could be too much symmetry, like if something I knew about symmetry suddenly changed then I suppose…

Liz: I never thought I would hear Kid say that…

Patty: ME NEITHER, HAHAHAHA!

Karma: Ok, now to finish this up-

Kara: Oh! Can I do it?!

Karma: Um…ok…

Kara: YAHOO! Well, sadly that is all the questions, AD doesn't own Soul Eater, but she does own her OC's. I guess we will see you next chapter, b-

Crystal: *Busts out of closet with Ragan* WHAT THE HE**, WHY DID YOU LOCK ME UP KARMA!?

Karma: We had to get you out of here, you were crying and we couldn't do the questions!

Crystal: DIE FOOL! *Hits Karma on head with Ragan, the hammer* WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Karma: You are sooooo lucky I have a conscience…

Crystal: CRY-SLAM! *Cry-Chop but with blunt objects, not sharp ones*

Medusa: Perfect time to test out a new spell. Curse release!

Karma: *Gets up and has the crazy eyes* I'm hungry…

Crystal: HEY, THE CRAZY EYES ARE MY THING!

Karma: …for souls.

Crystal: Huh?

Karma: *Madness surrounds her* GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!

Ashura: *Backs away slowly* Great…

Soul: What is it?

Ashura: That curse the witch put on her didn't get rid of her madness or stop it's flow, all it did was bottle it up…

Soul: What is that supposed to mean?

Ashura: It means that all the madness she had built up over time has suddenly been released, and she has gone completely insane, more insane than Crystal on a bad day.

Everyone but Ashura, Crystal, and Karma: …meep…

Karma: *Transforms into a massive wolf-beast* GRRRRRRR, *Howl*

Crystal: I'm not scared of an overgrown fleabag!

(Karma lunges at Crystal. Crystal dodges and hits Karma on the snout with Ragan. Karma shakes it off and hits Crystal against a wall. Crystal falls to the ground, bleeding black blood. Karma lunges at her again, but the black blood shoots needles at her, making her bleed.)

Maddy: MOM! *Turns to Stein* You have got to stop them!

Stein: I couldn't if I wanted to, I would just get killed by Karma when she is like this, but *Gets up and walks over to Medusa* I know who can stop it.

Medusa: I don't know what you mean.

Stein: I saw you, you started this, you can stop it.

Medusa: Why would I stop it?

Stein: Because, if you do, then I will *whispers the rest to her* (Leave it to your imagination ;P)

Medusa: *Blushes* F-fine, Cursed Seal!

Karma: *Returns to normal and does best to cover wounds* Damn!

Maddy: MOM! *Helps her up and takes her to the hospital* Don't worry you will be fine, Dante help Crystal!

Dante: O-ok! *Goes and helps Crystal and carries her to the hospital* Please don't go crazy until you feel better…

Crystal: *Near unconscious* Well, I guess that wraps up this chapter, see you next time…

Kara: …This story is interesting, I can't wait until I get to come back!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two OC's in One Chapter!

AD: YAHOOOOOOOO!

Dante: What is wrong?

AD: NOTHING, I JUST ATE A LOT OF CANDY AND AM REALLY HYPER SO I AM GOING BYYYYEEEEE! *Passes out*

Karma: Who gave her candy?

Maddy: I did, I didn't know that she would pass out though…

Karma: Oh great…wait a minute, WHERE IS CRYSTAL!?

Everyone: O.O No clue…

Crystal: *Walks in with two other people* So then I said…*Looks at Karma* Oh, am I late?

Karma: Ya think?

Crystal: Sorry…

Maka: *Runs in swinging Soul at Crystal* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Crystal: *Runs away* W-WHAT DID I DO?

Maka: YOU PUT ME IN THE SAME HOSPITAL ROOM AS MY DAD!

Crystal: OH, SORRY!

Karma: This may go on for a while…Ok. *Looks at the two who came in with Crystal* Who are you?

Mace: I am Emilygleefinchelfangirl's other OC, Mace.

Somewhere else in the school:

Kara: Oh great, now I am lost like Mace was last time…

Back to the library:

Greekhuntrexx: I am Greekhuntress101's OC, Greekhuntrexx.

Karma: Ok, so, who wants to read the questions?

Greekhuntrexx (GH): I will, after all this is my first appearance on the story soooo…

Mace: Fine with me, I probably will be back.

GH: Cool, let's see, wow, two sets! Mace, maybe you should read off the first set, it is from Emilygleefinchelfangirl.

Mace: That's cool with me GH. Ok, the first set is from Emilygleefinchelfangirl:

**1. Patty where miss matched socks of a week**

**2. Crystal get rid of your black blood**

**3. can someone die of craziness**

**4. sing the elmo song**

**5. Medusa go die in a hole**

**6. Dante do SOMETHING for once**

**7. Liz die and cut your hair to look emo**

**8. dance to moves like Jagger**

Patty: I already do that, but don't tell Kid…

Kid: Patty, GO CHANGE SOCKS NOW!

Liz: Oh, come on Kid, you won't even see the socks, plus we have to do the other dares since we didn't do the karaoke party, but at least we can avoid singing and dancing.

Kid: Oh, fine…

Patty: YAY, I GET TO KEEP MY SOCKS! NEXT!

Crystal: *Still running from Maka* NEVER, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Medusa: She couldn't even if she wanted to…

Everyone: O.O

Karma: Yes, people can die of craziness, I have seen it happen with many weak Kishin…though it was mainly because they attacked me and I killed them…

Everyone but Crystal and Karma: O.O

Crystal: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SOUNDS COOL!

Maka: GENIE HUNTER! *Attacks Crystal with Genie Hunter*

Crystal: EEEEEEP! *Just barely dodged it* NEXT QUESTION, FAST!

Everyone: …The Elmo song, honestly, NEVER!

Medusa: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME DEAD, TELL ME **Emilygleefinchelfangirl**, TELL ME!

Dante: Fine, come on Maddy…*Walks out of the library*

Maddy: Where are we going? *Follows out of library*

Liz: NO WAY!

Kid: YES, IF I CAN'T HAVE SYMMETRY THEN YOU WILL LOOK EMO! *Drags Liz, kicking and screaming, to the hair dresser's*

Everyone: WE DON'T DANCE, but we will sing if we like the song…

Mace: There, it is your turn GH.

GH: *Walks in* I'm back!

Everyone: Where did you go?

GH: I got bored, so I killed some Kishin.

Everyone: O.O

GH: Ok, this set is from Greekhuntress101, here it goes:

**1. Black*Star fight Naruto!**

**2. Maka do you like Soul or Kid?**

**3. Liz go into Minecraft!**

**4. Dr. Stein can you give me your stuff?**

**5. Spirit how many girlfriends did you have?**

**6. Patty why are you so childish?**

**7. Kid live in my castle where everything is Symmetrical.**

**8. Medusa how do you like Stein, without dying from his fangirls?**

**9. Death,fight me!**

**10. Crystal you cannot kill that dude with the cane!**

**11. Everybody go to Italy and eat pasta, but not Pizza!**

**Black Star**: I WILL DEFEAT YOU NARUTO! *Runs off to fight Naruto*

Tsubaki: WAIT UP BLACK STAR! *Runs after him*

Maka: *Stops chasing Crystal* WHAT, NEITHER!

Soul and Kid: PICK ONE!

Patty: Kid, when did you get back, and where is Liz?

Kid: I just got back, and Liz is on her way.

Maka: OK, SOUL! *KEEPS CHASING CRYSTAL*

Crystal: MAKA LOVES SOUL, MAKA LOVES SOUL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Liz: *Comes back and looks like an emo* I am not going anywhere like this, AND THOSE CREEPERS WOULD KILL ME!

Stein: NEVER, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY STUFF! *Hugs dissecting tools* MY PRECIOUS!

Spirit: *Keeps an eye on Stein* Well, let's see… There was Scarlet, Rosary, Melony, Beatrix-

Maka: *Stops chasing Crystal and goes over to Spirit* MAKA-CHOP!

Spirit: X.X

Patty: I'm still a kid, that is why I am childish, BUT THAT IS MEAN!

Liz: *Hugs Patty* LEAVE MY SIS ALONE!

Kid: Um, I already live in a perfectly symmetrical mansion, soooo…

Crystal: HOW DARE YOU ASK HIM THAT! *Goes over to GH* CRY-CHOP!

GH: Owwwww, why did you do that?!

Crystal: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!

Medusa: So, first I am told to die then I am expected to say something…fine, I like him like-

Stein-Fangirls: DIE MEDUSA!

Medusa: What the-?! *Shoots Vector Arrows at fans* DIE YOU BAST****!

Karma: Medusa, watch your language!

Stein: …I have fangirls?

Death: Okie Dokey. *Goes over to GH* REAPER-CHOP!

GH: OWWWWWW, WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP THAT!?

Death: You asked me to fight you, so I did.

Crystal: …Do you mean Excalibur? Well, if you do then NO FOOL! If not, then who?

Black Star: *Runs in* YAHOO! THE AMAZING BLACK STAR IS BACK! NARUTO HAS BEEN DEFEATED AND I REIGN SUPREME!

Tsubaki: *Walks in* Well, that was hard, but we won! Oh, how late are we?

Karma: Last question-

Dante: *Walks in* Back!

Maddy: *Runs in* THAT WAS AWSOME!

Mace: Where did you go?

Dante: We ran head first into Arachnophobia and killed, like half of them.

Mace: …Well, I think that completes your dare…

Dante: It better!

Mace: …I wish Kara could have seen this…

Somewhere in the school:

Kara: *Sneeze* ACHOO! Who is talking about me?

Back to the library:

Karma: Last question, no, dare-

Everyone but Karma: PASTA, HURRAY!

AD: *Wakes up* PASTA? I HEARD PASTA! LET'S GO EAT PASTA! *Runs to Italy*

Everyone else but Karma: WAIT UP! *Runs after AD*

Karma: Wow, they sure love pasta…FUDGE, THEY FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! AD DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER BUT SHE DOES OWN MYSELF, MADDY, DANTE, AND CRYSTAL! See you next chapter! *Runs after the others* WAIT UP!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Black Blood Trio!

AD: Yo, we be back!

Maka: Please, don't speak like that, it makes you sound like a four year old!

AD: That's mean Maka! Oh, whatever, I don't own Soul Eater!

Soul: That you don't, if you did then Crystal would be in the real manga and anime…

Crystal: THAT WOULD BE AWSOME!

Ragan: Be quiet, I have a headache!

Crystal: …sure…

Everyone: O.O Really?

Crystal: Ragan is mean…

Ragnarok: Don't I know it!

Ragan: HEY LITTLE BRO! *Rubs Ragnarok on the head*

Everyone: O.O I THOUGHT YOU HAD A HEADACHE!

Ragan: SHUT UP, LET'S MOVE ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!

Kara: I'll read them off!

Mace: *Yawn* Let's finish this fast, I am tired…

Crystal: Hey, neither of you are lost!

Mace: We came here together…

Kara: LET'S GO, WE HAVE TWO SETS OF QUESTIONS TO GET THROUGH! Ok, first set is from my creator, Emilygleefinchelfangirl! Here they are:

**why Medusa cause. . . NO ONE LIKES YOU and lol "ahchoo is someone talking about me?" that was funny now on with my questions? hmmmmmmm**

**1. WHY YOU NO SING ELMO SONG**

**2. how long can crystal go without killing Excalibur**

**3. who did you vote for**

**4. Karma what happened to you mom? (I was on your profile before I came up with this sooooo)**

**5. have a cupcake war**

**6. someone go find a four leaf clover**

**7. sing the Germany song from hetalia**

**8. if you could write a story or fanfic what would it be about**

Everyone: WE DON'T WATCH SESAME STREET!

Crystal: *Kills Excalibur* What were you saying?

Kara: She scares me…

Karma: She scares everyone…

Crystal: Awwwww, thank you!

Karma: …We live in Death City, we don't vote…

Soul: Voting is so uncool anyway…

Maka: MAKA-CHOP! *Hits Soul on head* VOTING IS A VERY IMPORTANT THING, WE NEED TO VOTE TO POSSIBLY CHANGE THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER!

Soul: X.X

Mace: …Um, next…

Death: YOU DON'T WANT TO BRING UP HER- *Looks at Karma who is crying in the corner* too late… *Stares at Ashura with slanted eyes*

Ashura: …Um…Ah, how should I say this…

Karma: *Still in corner* …memories…bad…bad…evil…nightmares…dad…mom…scary…why…why…why-

Ashura: Um, ok, since she is in the corner we should just move on-

AD: NO, YOU WILL FACE THE MUSIC OR YOU WILL FACE THE NIGHTMARE REALM!

Ashura: O.O Anything but the nightmare realm, so much fear…

AD: THEN ANSWER!

Ashura: FINE! Her mom is…was Vajra…my weapon…which I, um, consumed…

Maka: Wait…dad was a meister…mom was a weapon…reverse that and you get my parents…

Karma: *Crying again*

Death: REAPER-CHOP! *Hits Ashura, Mace, and Kara on the head* Kara, Mace…NEVER BRING VAJRA UP AGAIN! Ashura, YOU RUINED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S LIFE, DON'T YOU EVEN FEEL A LITTLE BAD!?

Ashura: Owwwww! *Looks at Death* SHE HAD HEART PROBLEMS WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE, THE DOCTOR SAID SHE WAS GOING TO DIE AT THE AGE OF TEN! HER TENTH BIRTHDAY WAS COMING UP SO I BECAME A KISHIN SO I COULD HELP HER!

Death: IT DOESN'T MATTER, SHE HAS TOLD ME MANY TIMES THAT SHE WISHES SHE HAD DIED THEN!

Ashura: EVER THINK THAT IF I DIDN'T TURN HER INTO A KISHIN THEN NEITHER MADDY NOR KID WOULD EXIST!

Kid: …Wait, WHAT!?

Death and Ashura: NOTHING!

Crystal: Let's move on before they tear each other's throats out… CUPCAKES!

Everyone: O.O WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!

Crystal: *Grabs cupcakes and begins to throw at others* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ragan: *Comes out of Crystal and begins throwing cupcakes too* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone else: *Runs away from them* NEXT, HURRY!

Kara: Ok, nex- *Gets hit with cupcake*

Black Star: I WILL GET THE CLOVER! *Runs out of the library to get a clover*

Everyone else: Hetalia song, N-

AD: YOU HAVE TOO!

Crystal and Ragan: SOUNDS FUN!

Everyone else: …go ahead… *Sneaks over to cupcakes*

Crystal and Ragan: AD doesn't own Hetalia either. Here we go! *Starts singing in beautiful harmony*

Germany! Germany! Germany is a really, really nice place.  
Even though I'm your prisoner, you give me food,  
And it doesn't suck like English food.

Sausages with cheeses always taste so good.  
It'd be heaven for a dog; Yeah, that's Germany.

Tell me, how is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with your intimidation.  
My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear; Your women terrify me.

Is it a norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head?  
Please don't come to my place in large mobs! German tourists are scary!

Even the girls that are from Germany are more rugged than I am.

Yahoo!~

Everyone else: O.O …next…

Soul: For me it would be an action story about a very cool guy with a motorcycle.

Maka: So, just a cooler you?

Soul: I AM THE COOLEST!

Maka: Whatever, I would write a romance.

Blaire: (I can't put it, inappropriate.)

Spirit: (Same reason as Blaire.)

Maka: MAKA-CHOP! *Hits both Spirit and Blaire*

Death: Hmmmm, no clue!

Ashura: Madness.

Karma: How about a horrible dad who made his child into a freak…

Black Star: Back! *Holds up clover* Got it!

Maka: *Tells Black Star the question*

Black Star: Well, isn't it obvious! A STORY ABOUT THE GREATEST ASSASSIN EVER!

Crystal: Don't know, can't decide…

Ragan: Me neither…

Tsubaki: Um, a story about someone who aims for great things.

Kid: Symmetry.

Liz: Hair and skin care.

Patty: Breaking giraffe's necks!

Mace: Let's move on, this isn't a question really, should I still say it?

AD: YES!

Mace: Ok:

Jezebelle: hey big bro! *waves to ragnarok* whats up? *leans on meisters head since she's in chibi form*

Me: this is for futur refrence, I'm sorry if jezebelle seems rude at times.

Raven: does my head look like a counter to you or something jezebelle?

Jezebelle: well let's see, you're a flat head kinda like a counter or something so yah. Pretty much. Hey! Ragnarok! Pull up cronas skirt again! That was funny!

Ragnarok: Hey little sis! *Waves back and leans on Chrona*

Chrona: Please stop…

Ragnarok: NO WAY! *Tries to pull up Chrona's dress again* Let's see…

Chrona: *Holds dress down* STOP IT!

Ragan: Hey little sis! *Waves at Jezebelle and leans on Crystal*

Everyone: O.O They are so much alike…

AD: Well, I was planning on having another set, and have a past OC return, but that will be next chapter, BYYYEEEEEEE!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Return of Jes!

AD: Sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter out, I haven't been able to just sit and type. I do not own Soul Eater. Also, a surprise will be coming up in a few chapters… *Evil smile then vanishes*

Karma: Um…who else saw her smile?

Everyone else: O.O …yep…

Karma: O…k… Let's move on. MADDY!

Maddy: Yes?

Karma: Your turn to read the questions.

Maddy: K, looks like the first part is more of a statement from **songbird011**:

**Jezebelle: HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! I figures something out sibbs about why crona hates haveing their dress pulled up! CAUSE THEY AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' UNDER THERE! Hahahahahahahaha!**

Raven: why me...why must I be stuck with this b!tch.

Jezebelle: WHAT WAS THAT?! *starts pulling meisters hair* D

Raven: ouch! Oooooou! Stop it!

Jezebelle: *in mocking voice* stop it! Ouch! Dat hurts! *back in normal voice* GROW UP!

Chrona: Not cool…

Ragan and Ragnarok: HAHAHAHAHAHA, GET HER SIS!

Everyone else: O.O Wow, they are exactly alike…

Dante: *Watching Jezebelle beat up Raven* …Let's move on…

Maddy: …K… This set is from **Emilygleefinchelfangirl**:

**1. IT'S SNOWING WHAT DO YOU DO**

**2. Black*Star do you still have the clover**

**3. who won the cupcake war last chapter**

**4. since when did so many people get black blood**

**5. has anyone been to Germany**

**6. if you could make out with anyone who would it be (I was reading a spin the bottle fic before this one)**

**in the world is now asymmetrical what do you do**

**8. what time is it**

Karma: I would turn into a wolf, I would have fur to keep me warm.

Maddy: SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Crystal: SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Dante: Make a snowman…maybe…

Soul: Nothing, it is so uncool…

Maka: I think I would make a snow angel.

Tsubaki: I would make a snow angel.

Black Star: I would dominate in a snowball fight!

Patty: I would make a snow giraffe, then break its neck!

Liz: Snow angel.

Kid: Maybe a symmetrical snowman…

Maddy: Ok, NEXT!

Black Star: Yes, *Holds up clover* here it is!

Karma: Wait a minute… where are Kara and Mace?

SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL:

Mace: Great, now we are lost…

Kara: I told you not to take directions from Marie…

BACK TO THE LIBRARY:

Crystal: Oh, whatever! I think I won the cupcake war… *Looks at table where the cupcakes were* Where did the cupcakes go?

Everyone else: Oh Crystal… *She turns and gets pelted with cupcakes*

Everyone: Let's call it a tie for now…

Crystal: *Wipes cupcake off face* I got it from Medusa, same as Chrona, but I am not sure how Raven got Jezebelle…

Everyone: I don't think any of us have been to Germany…

Maddy: NEXT! Wait, what?!

Maka: *Blushes* How could you ask that?!

Soul: Not cool!

Karma: It doesn't look like you will get an answer from anyone… Let's move on…

Kid: *Passes out*

Everyone else: We saw that coming, but we don't really care…

Everyone but Kid: SUMMER TIME! *Starts singing high school musical*

ONE SONG LATER:

Maddy: That was fun! Ok, next set is from **MistressRiruko**:

**Yay, it's an awesome story! Question time**

**1. Soul, ask Maka out-I swear she won't Maka Chop you(I'll take care of that).**

**2. Kid, what made you love symmetry for the first time?**

**you don't know, what gender would you prefer to be, Crona?**

**4. Black Star, fight with Stein! If he beats you, he can dissect you.:}**

**5. Patty mess up Kid's house!(Then he can come live in my symmetrical fortress/mansion for a day cuz we're bffs. XD)**

**, do NOT Maka Chop anyone next chapter!**

**, here's a voodoo doll of Excalibur to stab(stab the real him too)**

**, do you think Black Star is annoying?**

**Eight questions, just for Kid! XD Can you please insert my oc Riruko(Riru) next chapter? Please? Well, update soon! Love this story!**

Crystal: *Walks in with someone* Here is Riruko!

Riru: Hello!

Everyone else: Hello!

Soul: WHAT! …Fine… *To Maka* Will you go on a date with me?

Maka: *Blushes* Umm…o-ok…

Riru: Yes!

Everyone else: FINALLY!

Kid: I just have always loved it, no real reason for it, I guess I am just OCD that way!

Liz: Makes sense!

Riru: …That wasn't the best answer…

Patty: IT ALSO WASN'T THE REAL ONE!

Kid: *Runs out the door*

Riru: Awwww, not cool…

Soul: THAT'S MY LINE!

Chrona: …Um, I am a guy so… a guy I guess…

Riru: Ok, next!

Black Star: Anyone who has seen the fifth episode will know how it will turn out…

Tsubaki: But you have gotten stronger Black Star!

Black Star: Your right! Let's go!

Tsubaki: Got it! *Transforms into ninja sword*

Black Star: *Starts to fight Stein to the best of his abilities. Stein isn't holding back, he wants to dissect something…*

Riru: This may take some time…Next!

Kid: Ok…Wait, WHAT!? PATTY NO!

Patty: *Holding a marker* AWWW!

Riru: Awwww, next…

Maka: Already done, no Maka-Chops today…

Riru: Mission accomplished!

Crystal: You can keep the doll… *Ragan transforms and Crystal catches her. Runs after the real Excalibur* DIE!

AD: (This question has been disabled, because BSL would kill anyone who said he was annoying)

Riru: Why, I do!

BSL: *Runs in with a drum stick in hand* DIE RIRU! *Hits Riru with drum stick* DRUMMER-CHOP!

Riru: X.X *Near dead*

BSL: I didn't kill you because this isn't my story…*Walks off* (AD: It is hilarious, **Blackstarluver132 **is the full name, you should read it.)

Kid: *Awake* Thank you for the eight questions. Well, see you next-

Jes (Remember her from the first real chapter?): *Breaks out of closet* I'm back!

Everyone else: O.O You are still alive?

Jes: Yes, and I have questions:

**1. Stein- Why do you want to dissect everything?**

**2. All- Can I become one of you IRL?**

**3. Ragnarok- Why are you afraid of Ragan?**

**4. Kid- If the Lines of Sanzo connect, then they will be symmetrical.**

**5. Rose & Thorn- Why aren't you here?**

**6. Ashura- Why did you launch a cheap shot at Kid during your second fight with Death?**

**7. All- What is your opinion of Twilight?**

**8. Black Star- Teach AD to be an assassin!**

Stein: *Black Star managed to beat him* Follow me and I will show you. *Leads Jes into lab*

Everyone: No, you couldn't even if you wanted to… which you do…

Ragnarok: I am not!

Ragan: *Hits Ragnarok* Oh really?

Ragnarok: Fine, maybe I do. She bullies me, that's why!

Chrona: You bully me!

Ragnarok: *Hits Chrona* SHUT UP!

Kid: Don't you think I realized this, I can't always force them to connect forever.

Rose and Thorn: *Walks in* Because we belong to a different story.

AD: Stay here that way people can ask you two questions as well.

Both: Fine.

Ashura: It was the fastest way to win, and possibly the only way!

Everyone: HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE!

Excalibur: FOOL!

Everyone else: …I have to agree on this, Twilight is a fool…

Black Star: Fine with me, but you better pay attention! *Leaves the room*

AD: HURRAY! *Follows Black Star out of the room*

Karma: Looks like that is it, hopefully Jes is gone for good… See you next time!

Everyone else: BYYYEEEEE!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Friend!

AD: Yo, what's up peoples?

Dante: Um, are you ok?

AD: Yes, I'm fine, just really excited!

Maddy: 'Bout what?

AD: A new character is coming in…*Begins laughing*

Karma: You really are crazy…

Crystal: Well, are you going to tell them?!

AD: *Stops laughing* Right, come on in! *Someone who looks like Karma, but is wearing a skimpy outfit, walks in* This is-

Karma: WHAT THE HE**! HOW COULD YOU!?

Ashura: O.O What the- two Karma's?

Everyone else: TWO?!

AD: That's right, this is a clone of Karma…well technically a clone of Karma before she got a conscience…

Karma: KILL HER NOW!

AD: No way, it is the only way people will learn about your past self. *Looks at viewers* You can ask PK (Past Karma) any questions that you want, but she may lie…

PK: Yep! Also, AD doesn't own Soul Eater… *Looks at Spirit to see him staring at her* Creep…

AD: PK, would you like to read-

Mace and Kara: *Come running in* WAIT!

AD: You're here, stop getting lost!

Mace: We took directions from Marie…bad choice…

AD: Ok, well at least you are here! PK, read the questions if you please!

PK: Do I have to?

AD: YES! *Vanishes*

PK: Ok, let's get going. The first part is from **Emilygleefinchelfangirl**:

**1. Rose who do you like more Kid or Thorn**

**2. Maka and Soul how did your date go**

**3. why doesn't anyone like Jes**

**4. why did you sing high school musical but not never mind**

**5. why do my people always get lost?**

**6. has any of you watched glee if so who is your favorite**

**7. Crystal go die**

**8. Soul you are not cool for not liking to play in the snow so you can go die with Crystal or spend the rest of your life with Maka that's your choose**

**9. there's this one girl named Crystal in my class and I can no longer look at her with out thinking of this nut job so I hope you happy**

**hey look 9 questions hehehe not very symmetrical**

Rose: Well, um…

Kid and Thorn: WHO IS IT?!

Rose: Um…*Whispers to Mace and Kara* I like Kid and think of Thorn as an older brother…

Maka: …We had dinner, which was nice…

Soul: …Then to the bookstore, which was lame…

Jes: *Runs back and forth* BLLLLLLOOOOOOBBBBB! (BLOB!)

Everyone else: That is why… WHAT IS A BLOB ANYHOW!?

Everyone: …We had just seen High School Musical the day before, it was stuck in our heads… sorry…

Mace: I have been wondering that too, why do we keep getting lost?

Crystal: Well, um…I kinda hid the door from you a few times…BUT BOY WAS IT FUNNY!

Ragan: OH YA IT WAS!

Kara: …Mean…

Mace: …I agree…

PK: Let's move on!

Everyone: …Never seen it…Not enough time to start watching it…We really should start…

Crystal: WHAT THE HE**! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?! RAGAN, NOW!

Ragan: GOT IT! *Transforms into hammer and is caught by Crystal*

Karma: You have done it now…

Maddy: …You better run…

Dante: …Before she catches you…

PK: HE** YA! START CHASING THEM ALREADY!

Everyone else: O.O Karma…were you really like that?

Karma: …Sadly…yes, but that's not all…

Everyone else: WHAT ELSE?!

Karma: I'm not telling!

Crystal: *Starts chasing Mace and Kara with Ragan* DIE YOU BAST****!

PK: Let's move on! LOL THAT IS HYLARIOUS CRYSTAL!

Soul: I choose Maka. Even if Crystal doesn't die, I don't want to spend long with that nutcase!

Maka: That's sweet…I guess…

Crystal: *Stops chasing Mace and Kara* Awwww, I know I am a nutcase! And maybe that Crystal in your class is me, ever think of that? O.o

Everyone else: *Sigh* She thinks she is a real person now…great…

Crystal: I AM REAL!

Everyone else: NO YOU AREN'T!

Kid: 9, 9 QUESTION!? WHY NOT 8, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!?

PK: Is it always so hilarious here?

Karma: Shut up!

PK: …You realize that you really just told yourself to shut up right?

Karma: …

PK: Thought not! *Looks at Spirit who still staring at her* STOP STARING AT ME CREEP!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP! *Hits Spirit on the head with an encyclopedia* STOP STARING AT RANDOM WOMEN!

PK: THANK YOU! Let's move on, the next part is from **songbird011**:

**Jezebelle: yah about that...it's a punishment. A life long punishment. I crossed a witches path, and being the idiot I was back then, I challenged her. She's worse than medusa, about 20 some steins, aaaaaand 3 or 4 very pissed off ragnaroks. All thrown in one body. She's bloody fucking nuts! She's the only thing that scares me QQ**

Raven: jezebelle behaves for her, but not for me...

Jezebelle: that's because you're lower than me! Age wise!

Raven: just how old are you? Cause I'm 15 1/2...

Jezebelle: you wouldn't believe me of I told you...

Raven: no really...

Jezebelle: I'm about 700 years old.

Raven: WHAT?! NO WAY!

Jezebelle: my older brother is about 800 or so years give or take...

Raven: DAYUM!

Jezebelle: mmmm hm...*nod nod*

Raven: I have an old woman for a partner...

Jezebelle: *pissed* *punches the fuck out of her meister* what did you call me you asshat?! *starts bullying her meister again* stupid bish! Callin' me old! I'll kill you next time you call me that!

Ragan: That is nothing, I am Ragnarok's older sister, remember?

Crystal: So, how old are you?

Ragan: Easy one, 1000 years old!

Crystal: You are serious?!

Ragan: Yep!

PK: It looks like that is it! Well, see you next time with another clone!

Karma: NOT ANOTHER ONE!

PK: It wasn't my decision, it was AD's.

Karma: -_- …Great, see you next chapter people!

Everyone: Bye!

PK: I am hungry…

Karma: NO, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT HUMAN SOULS!

PK: …Lame…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: FINALLY!

AD: Yo all my helpful readers, I am finally typing up a new chapter!

Karma: Finally is right…

AD: Oh, be quiet!

Karma: I am just ticked off…

PK: Is it because of me?

Karma: …partially…

PK: Then what is the other reason?

Karma: AD practically locked herself in her lab making clones!

PK: Aw, I thought I was going to be the only one…

AD: Haha, you can't blame me, making clones is fun!

Karma: Luckily only one should be coming in-

AD: Right! *Runs over to door and pulls in someone who looks like Soul with black hair* This is A-Soul!

A-Soul: Sup?

Soul: *Walks over to A-Soul* So uncool…

A-Soul: Really, I think it is cool…

Maka: O.O Um, yikes!

AD: *Soul and A-Soul are staring at each other* Um, let's get to the questions before something goes wrong…

Karma: *Azusa's Glare* Like what?

AD: Eep, stop that, it is creepy…

Karma: *Still glaring* LIKE WHAT!?

AD: Well, um, the black blood that Soul has a little of is, um, present in a larger amount…

Karma: …*Sighs and goes to hit AD who disappears* That's better, she should be staying in Astral Plane for some time…

PK: Well, let's start the questions…I'll read them. This set is from **Emilygleefinchelfangirl**:

**1. how does one make a clone**

** would you do if someone in this story died**

** 's the 1900's what do you look like**

** if you were a girl for a day what you do and how would you look**

**5.a baby is on your door step and you name it what would it's name be**

** at me i'm Sandra Dee**

** does O.O mean**

** 's 365 D in a Y**

AD: *Pokes her head through a portal that appears suddenly* Well, you need to have the proper components of the human body, take specific pieces of DNA that you want from other people and implant them into the clone's body, then you just need to-

Karma: *Throws a brick at AD* TELL HER AND DIE!

AD: O.O *Whispers to Mace* Follow me, I'll tell you then you can tell your creator… *Pulls Mace through the portal with her and closes it*

PK: OH GREAT, NOW MORE CLONES WILL BE MADE!

A-Soul: Oh come on, more clones sounds cool.

Soul: No, no they don't!

AD: *Pokes head through another portal* I would kill the killer and then have Karma go to the Nightmare Realm to get their soul before it fades into the Astral Plane! *Pulls head back through the portal*

PK: O.O DON'T SPEAK OF THE 1900s IN MY PRESENCE!

Karma: …I used to dress really weird…

Guys: Read the manga and you will know!

Kid: I probably would have long black hair with the lines of sanz- *Goes over to corner and cries* I'm asymmetrical garbage!

Karma: …You really can find actually pictures on Google of the female versions of them since they went through a gender change…

Guys: HOW WOULD WE KNOW WHAT TO DO!?

Tsubaki: Please don't bring up that gender change…

Black Star: Oh ya, I forgot! You were the last one to change back, that makes you the hornyest!

Tsubaki: NOT TRUE, IT ISN'T COMPLETELY CLEAR WHEN BLAIRE CHANGED BACK!

Karma: …Don't bring up the gender change…

Crystal: Oh ya, HAHA! YOU LOOKED JUST LIKE DADDY ASHURA!

Karma: Grrr! *Punches Crystal square in the jaw and sends her flying into the wall* SHUT UP!

Crystal: DX

PK: Um, let's move on…I wouldn't name it, I would eat its soul.

Karma: *Punches PK the same way and sends her flying* DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!

PK: DX

Medusa: …Chrona 2…

Chrona: *Goes and cries next to Kid in the corner*

Everyone: Sandra Dee?

Karma: O.O means you are in shock or are surprised by something.

Maddy: *Tilts head* Huh?

Everyone else: *Does the same* Huh?

PK: *Comes out of the wall, half-awake, wobbling back and forth* Um, next set is from **Omega02x**:

**I've been reading this story for awhile now but never got the chance to review.**

**Omega : Because he's lazy.**

**A.R. : Shut up!**

**Sierra : It's true.**

**A.R. : Anyway, here are the questions.**

**To Maka and Soul - Why did it take you guys so long to get together?**

**To Kid - If you had to choose a number under 10 and besides 8, what would you pick?**

**To Liz - Play Slender at midnight.**

**To Patti - Here. *Hands a giraffe-shaped gun* It's not loaded.**

**To Crystal - Why are you so insane?**

**To Karma - Are you really Kid's mother?**

**To AD - Why do you love making clones. (So do I, to be honest...)**

**To Everyone - What would you do if all of you had dark-sides out to get you? (Which you do...)**

**A.R. : Bye! *Teleports off***

**Sierra : ...**

**Alpha : ...h-huh?**

**Omega : He'll be gone for awhile...**

AD: *Pokes head out* Oh hey A.R.! *Vanishes again*

Maka and Soul: ….um….

Soul: I was afraid she would say no!

Maka: Soul… *Kisses him* Does that give you your answer?

Soul: *Blushes* Uh…uh…uh…uh…

Maddy: Haha, he is in shock!

Kid: *Shouts from corner* 0, IT IS ALSO SYMMETRICAL!

Liz: Huh, what is Slender? *Looks outside* Looks like it is midnight now.

Maddy: *Trying not to laugh* Here… *Hands laptop with Slender starting up*

Liz: Ok, thanks. *Starts to play* Uh…this forest is creepy…

Patty: *Takes gun and breaks it at its neck* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crystal: O.O ….

Karma: Oh no…she's kill crazy now…

Crystal: RAGAN! *Ragan transforms into hammer form. She then begins to chase A.R.* DIE!

Karma: …Nobody knows why she is so crazy, that's just how she is…

Kid: *Now out of corner* Wait- WHAT!?

Maddy: *Drags Kid into a closet* There!

Kid: *From behind the door* LET ME OUT!

Karma: Good, yes I am Kid's mother. *Death walks over and puts his arm around her*

Ashura: *Runs over* GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!

Death: Nope!

Ashura: *Attacks Death and they start fighting*

Death: Spirit!

Spirit: Right! *Turns into Death Scythe form*

Karma: *Sighs* Just great…

Maddy: And I'm Kid's sister!

Karma: Yep, yet he knows none of this and I would like to keep it that way! *Azusa Glare at A.R.*

A.R.: O.O …. *Crystal is still chasing him*

AD: *Pokes head through portal* KARMA STOP THAT! *Karma stops* Good, I create clones because it is fun, seeing how different mixes of DNA can make a difference, that's really it.

Karma: Moving o- DARK-SIDES!?

AD: Ya, I suppose I should have told you…

Everyone else: O.O We are so dead…

AD: Pretty much… Oh, BYE A.R.!

Everyone: -_- Good thing he left…we would have killed him…

AD: You couldn't have. Anyway, that's all for this chapter, I will see you peoplez next time!

Everyone: BYEZZZZZZ!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I wanted to make more clones…

AD: *Sitting in the corner* Stupid clone…

PK and A-Soul: HEY!

Crystal: She isn't talking about you guys.

PK: Then who?

Karma: She is talking about her darkside.

Maddy: Yea, apparently it beat her to a bloody pulp-

AD: *Shouts from corner* SHUT UP! …Stupid Holy Magic…

Dante: Oh yea, demons and Holy Magic don't go together very well…

AD: Yet somehow she can use it without it killing her…

Kid: Can we move on with the questions…I need to check the painting at my house…

Soul: You can't leave yet, you have questions to answer.

Kid: T.T I know…

Liz: *Still playing Slender* Ok, 6 pages down, 2 to go.

Patty: *Watching Liz play*

AD: Let's move on…NONINA!

Everyone: Who?

AD: An OC for one of the reviewers.

Everyone: Ah, ok.

Nonina: *Walks in* Yo peoplez!

Everyone: Yo!

AD: Nonina, please read the questions.

Nonina: You got it. This set is from **Omega02x**:

**A.R. : *reappears* Peace.  
Omega : ...Peace?  
Alpha : Y-yeah?  
A.R. : Well, I'm fighting D-A.R. right about now, so bye. *Disappears*  
Omega : I'll never understand him... Anyway, he left behind a list of questions.**

To Liz - How fun is Slender?  
To Patti - Here. *Hands her a titanium giraffe model*  
To Kid - Haven't you ever thought about having A.D. clone you exactly, except the fact that the Lines of Sanzu would be on the right side instead of the left? At least that way when you guys stand together, both of you would be perfectly symmetrical.  
To Soul - Random questions, do you like almonds?  
To Maka - Another random question, do you like playing with a computer?

Omega : ...And that's it...  
Sierra : Bye, guys!  
Alpha : Y-yeah, b-bye!

AD: *Jumps out of corner and hugs A.R.* Good luck!

A.R.: *Vanishes*

AD: *Goes back to corner*

Liz: *Playing intensely*

Patty: *Pokes* Sis?

Liz: Not now Patty, I see the last page and I haven't run into anything…the scariest thing is the forest itself- *Slender man appears right in front of her and kills her* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! *Throws laptop into the air, it hits the ground, and it breaks. She then starts kicking it* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE, YOU ARE EVIL!

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Is handed giraffe model* Hm? *Takes and breaks its neck* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Everyone but Liz, Patty, Kid, and AD: O.O

Liz: *Runs in circles, hits wall, and knocks herself out* /X

Patty: *Still laughing like a maniac*

AD: Why is this not surprising…*Reads next question, gets up, and walks out*

Kid: *Sighs* My partners are ins- *Reads next question and eyes get big* O.O YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!

AD: *Shouts from outside the door* Already on it!

Kid: YES! *Victory dance*

Everyone: O.O

Kid: *Stops dancing and walks off, embarrassed*

Soul: Um…I guess…almonds are ok I guess…

Maka: Those are random…and I would rather read a book than go online-

AD: *Runs over to Maka* FOOL! *Crosses arms* COMPUTERS ARE EPIC!

Excalibur: *Walks over to Maka* FOO- *Gets punched in the face by AD, which crushes his face, making his nose flat. Crystal then charges at him like a wild animal and starts mauling him* /X

AD: *Ignores Crystal* TAKE IT BACK!

Maka: O.O Ok, ok! Computers rock….I guess…

AD: *Sighs* Good enough…Nonina, next set would you kindly.

Nonina: Bioshock reference…wow…

AD: Yep…never played it before…but I watched someone play parts of it.

Nonina: Ok, this set is from** askmakathemiester**:

**i flipin love this story and i have some questions:  
(creator cold u make my parrings work somehow plzz)  
my oc wanna do the questions if u dont mine her name is ... Nonina  
1. kid - do like soul? (srry i like yaoi)  
2. soul - do you like kid?  
3. patty - go glomp a stranger  
4. maka - i have a deviant art acc on you ho does it make u feel?  
5. death - how do u tell i weapon or miester or if one at all?  
6. all - raise ur hand if u love pie  
7. all - raise ur hand if u love cake  
8. all - play spin the bottle or die  
9. kid - play 8 minutes in heaven with soul  
10. all - play truth or dare  
11. liz - kiss ur crush unless its kid or soul  
12. crystal - kill all these random clones of excalibur  
13. all - here is a pool of food eat!  
14. maka - do u like crona in THAT way (lol)  
15. all - point to ur crush  
16. all - do u think im annoying?  
well bye ppl PEACE**

AD: Well thank you, but sorry, I don't do yaoi…but as you can see, your OC is reading the questions.

Kid: NO!

Soul: HE** NO!

AD: I knew they would say that…*Looks at Patty's question* Moving on…Maka!

Maka: Huh? Oh, um…it depends on what kind of art is on there I guess…

AD: Makes sense…Death?

Ashura: *Goes into corner* T.T I never get any questions…

Death: Well, weapons can turn into weapons…meisters can't…with the exception of a few who are both…

Everyone: *Raises hand* PIE AND CAKE! …spin the bottle…or die….spin the bottle it is…

Nonina: *Puts bottle on the ground in the middle of everyone and has Kid spin it. She then walks over to Soul, which is where the bottle lands.* Hehe…

AD: It is rigged…oh well! *Pushes Kid and Soul into a closet together* Two birds with one stone!

Everyone: Why would we ask and dare each other things when that is your job as the reviewer?

AD: Makes sense…it is your job.

Liz: *Still unconscious*

AD: Let's skip her…you can re-ask when she wakes up…

Crystal: *Looks at Excaliburs, Ragan appears in hands, and she begins to bash their skulls in* DIE, DIE, DIE!

AD: Um…won't the food go bad?

Everyone: *Eats*

AD: /: …

Maka: Um…I don't know…

Chrona: *Blushes*

Everyone: NO, OUR CRUSHES ARE OUR OWN BUISNESS!

AD: Next!

Everyone: WHAT THE HE** DO YOU THINK!?

AD: Moving on- oh…that's it… T.T so sad…

Everyone: Byez peoplez!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'm happy!

AD: I am sooooo happy, this story is getting popular! We have four sets of questions!

Crystal: That's good.

AD: Ok, should we start now?

Crystal: Ye- *Dark AD (D-AD) crashes through the door* You have company…

AD: Yikes! *Turns into demon form and flies out of a nearby window, D-AD then turns into demon form and chases her*

Crystal: Um…ok?

Karma: Let's move on, she should be back soon enough.

Maddy: Can I read the questions?

Karma: Go for it Maddy.

Maddy: Ok, this first set is from **ILOVESOULEATERKID**:

**Now i am a little shy so bear with me  
maka- I got you a birthday gift cause a missed all of them *hands the thickest book possible* have fun maka-choping  
To kid- You are Cute I am sorry did i offend anybody here *hands knife* you can cut me like the kids at school  
To all- Btw thats why i have trust issues can i trust you  
Thats all till i can trust you**

Kid: Love the name.

Maka: *Takes book* Thanks, but you didn't have to get me anything…now I feel bad for not getting anything for you…

Kid: *Grabs knife and throws it away* You didn't offend anybody, and you shouldn't let people cut you, it isn't healthy. *AD appears back in the room*

AD: *Pants* I finally got away from her…Of course you can trust us. *Smiles kindly*

Everybody: *Smiles kindly* Of course you can.

Maddy: Cutting isn't good for anybody, don't let them cut you anymore. Ok, this next set is from **Dtksgirl**:

**Hi my name is Dawn and um.. *plays with long black hair nervously.* Im going to ask some questions..hehe  
Maka, What makes your maka-chop so powerfull?  
soul, Can you teach me how to be cool?  
Black*Star, How do you feel about White*star?  
Tsubaki, Have you ever kissed black*star. Or have you like... *blushes* taken it..farther?  
Death the kid, *bites lip sighs and quickly says* I really think your cute so can i kiss you!? *looks embaressed* At least on the cheek  
Crystal, Are you or any of your other ocs good fighters? If so then..do you think you could like..beat up my dad. *Looks down* He beates me and my little brother Stanley so badly.  
*A little boy with blue hair, glasses, a bruise on his cheek, and an adorable face walks over to Crystal from behind Dawns legs with tears in his eyes and raises his arms up for a hug*  
Dawn: Thank you for listening.  
Stanley: Fank you!**

Maka: The secret is all in the wrist… *Motions the Maka-Chop so she can see how she moves while doing it*

Soul: I don't think cool is a thing you can teach, you just have it…*Maka hits him with her new book, using a Maka-Chop* /X *Unconscious*

Black Star: YAHOO, I GET A QUESTION! Well, I never really knew him…but I don't care much to know about him, he became a Kishin and was killed like one…so, I guess my answer would be I hate him…

Tsubaki: …no… *Blushes*

Black Star: *Sees Tsubaki blush and looks away quickly before blushing*

Kid: Um…I guess…I sure am popular this chapter aren't I?

Maddy: You bet bro! *Pats him on the back and laughs, then stops when she reads the next question* …

Everyone but Crystal: …

Crystal: All of the OCs are good fighters… *Sees Stanley, gets down to his level, and hugs him* Awww…of course. *Stops hugging Stanley, has Ragan appear in her hands in hammer form, and starts to chase after their dad* GET BACK HERE YOU JERK, HOW DARE YOU BEAT INNOCENT KIDS!

Dad: *Runs as fast as he can* GET THIS CRAZY GIRL AWAY FROM ME!

Everyone: HE** NO YOU JERK! *Everyone starts chasing the dad*

Dad: O.O

AD: *Flies into the air in demon form, dives at the dad, and kicks him in the head, sending him flying into the wall* TAKE THAT YOU BAST***! I really hope that helped you two, ask us if you need any more help, k?

Maddy: Um…let's read off the next set…this set is from **Emilygleefinchelfangirl**:

**how do get over a cold  
how fast can you say the hot wire tune  
what do you want for Christmas  
what is your fav part about the holidays  
For the girls- what's your fave piece of jewelry  
guys- fave sport  
do you like the geico gecko  
Maka- have you ever read the wolves of mercy falls trilogy**

AD: Um…well…whenever I get a cold I stay in bed with a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup, a box of Saltines, and a cup of cold gingerale…just be sure to eat and drink it slowly or else it could make you puke…

Crystal: Hmm…no clue… *Tries to say the hotwire tune but keeps messing up* Blah, this is harder than it looks! *Keeps trying*

AD: I want a good headset so that I can record stuff.

Crystal: Hmm…no clue… *Keeps trying* BLAH!

Maddy: Nothing really…

Soul: A new motorcycle…mine is busted…

Maka: A new book…wait, I already have one. *Starts to read her new book*

Dante: Not much really, I have everything I need already.

Rose and Thorn: Nothing.

Kid: As long as it is symmetrical then it would be fine.

Liz: That new sparkly nail polish and that cute red headband I saw in the store the other day.

Patty: GIRAFFE, GIRAFFE!

AD: My favorite part is spending time with family, I don't get to see them very often any more…

Everyone but Soul and Maka: Spending time with family.

Maka: *Still reading* I never get to see my mom, so I guess spending time with friends…

Spirit: *Cries in corner* My Maka doesn't love me…

Soul: I am one of those friends, my brother just annoys me…

Maka: I don't really wear jewelry…

Liz: It is so hard to choose…*Has a mental breakdown*

Patty: *Shrugs* Don't wear it that much.

Tsubaki: Necklace I guess…

All the guys: Basketball is our favorite sport.

Everyone: Um…random much? But, I guess…

Maka: *Looks up from book, which she is nearly done with* Sounds interesting, I think I'll add that to my Christmas wish list… *Continues reading*

Maddy: This is going by fast…we are already on the last set of questions…These are done by a **Guest**:

**:Soul, Maka, Crona, and Death the Kid should make out with Maka, fight over  
Maka, and have Maka's boyfriend Sasha break up with her so Soul, Crona, and  
Death the Kid can cheer her up because Maka is crying.**

P.S. Crona is a boy from Soul Eater and you spell Crona C-R-O-N-A. Also  
Crystal isn't allowed to interfer. So lock her up in a closet then kill her  
because, she tried to kill Maka, and Crystal scares Maka!

Maka: *Looks up* WHAT THE HE**, AND WHO IS SASHA!?

AD: …I know Chrona is a boy…and I looked it up, it can be spelled either way…technically, in the Japanese anime Chrona has no gender, manga he is a girl, and English anime he is a guy…even the creators of Soul Eater don't know his gender.

Chrona: *Goes into corner* I don't know how to deal with confused creators… *Starts blushing* (I can't believe that the guest would do that…I couldn't fight them even if I had to…)

Kid: Why exactly do you think I like Maka?

Maka: What is that supposed to mean?!

Kid: Well, you and Soul are the perfect couple so-

Maka: *Blushing*

Soul: *Blushing*

Kid: See?

AD: Well then, why do you like Kid?

Kid: *Shrugs* No clue, but I have time, after all, my father has lived for over 800 years, so I will probably live for a long time too…plenty of time to find someone perfect for me.

AD: I guess you are right-

Crystal: *Attitude change to crazy* YAHOO! *Starts running around like she is on a sugar high*

AD: *Sighs and throws her into the closet. She then throws an immortal Excalibur clone in* That should keep her busy for a while…

Maddy: Ok, moving on- Oh… T.T That's all the questions we have…

Everyone: T.T …so sad…

AD: Oh well… *D-AD breaks through window* YOU NEVER GIVE UP DO YOU!?

D-AD: NOPE! *The two begin to fight*

Everyone else: O.O …AD doesn't own Soul Eater, but she does own her OCs…bye, see you next chapter…hopefully… *Joins in fight*


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Why does it take me so long to do these?

AD: *Crying in a corner*

Karma: What is her problem?

Crystal: HE** IF I CARE, JUST SHUT HER UP!

Karma: *Goes over to AD* What's wrong with you?

AD: *Sob* I may not be able to do another chapter for a long time! *Sob*

Karma: It's fine, at least people are used to waiting.

AD: -_-

Karma: …It's true…

AD: *Sighs, wipes her eyes, and gets up* Let's just do the questions…CRYSTAL!

Crystal: WHAT!

AD: Read the questions!

Crystal: NO!

AD: Grr…*Throws dust onto Crystal and she shuts her mouth* MEDUSA!

Medusa: R-right! This set is from **Omega02x**:

**A.R. : *Sitting in corner hugging shotgun* I hate Slender's Woods...  
Omega : What happened to you?  
A.R. : ...Slenderman, out to get me...  
Sierra : I knew it was a mistake letting him watch PewDiePie playing Slender's Woods...  
Rose : And to makes things worse, he even read the wiki!  
Reso : ...That isn't good.  
A.R. : I guess I'll ask.**

To Liz - I don't think I'll be daring you anything to do with Slender again...  
To Soul - Do you like donuts?  
To Maka - Have you read about the legend of Slenderman? Because if you haven't, don't.  
To Tsubaki - What would you most like to do during your free-time?  
To Stein - ...Did you dissect Alpha? Cause she's still at home, just lying on the bed and hugging her pillow.  
To Spirit - MASSIVE SIX FOOT FACELESS MONSTER IN A SUIT BEHIND YOU!  
To Patti - Just what ARE you afraid of?  
To Crystal - Just why do you like to pulverize people?

AD: Grr…SLENDERMAN WILL DIE! *Grabs a rocket launcher*

Soul: You sure are violent…cool.

AD: Thanks…I guess…I can get really violent when I need to…Even more so than Crystal…

Dante: Let's see, first question is for you Liz…*Looks at Liz* Liz?

Liz: *Sitting in corner, shaking* That's good…I hate that stupid…thing!

Soul: You terrified her…And I guess I like donuts…random much?

Maka: I read a lot of things, but I have never read that…Gah, and now I want to!

Tsubaki: Um, normally my free time consists of keeping Black Star in line, so I don't really know what I would like to do…any suggestions?

AD: Yea I have one- *Reads next question* STEIN, WHERE ARE YOU!?

Stein: *Waves from across the room* Over here!

AD: -_- Did you dissect Alpha?

Stein: O.O Um…no…

AD: *Points rocket launcher at Stein* The truth, NOW!

Stein: O.O Fine, I did!

AD: …You're so lucky I only have one rocket loaded right now…

Stein: *Falls over in his chair* Thank goodness…

Spirit: You can't trick me- *Turns around and sees Slenderman behind him* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AD: *Points rocket launcher at Slenderman* DIE YOU BAST***! *Fires rocket and blows both Slenderman and Spirit up* Whoops…NYGUS!

Nygus: *Walks in* Yes?

AD: Take Spirit to the infirmary please…I kinda blew him up…

Nygus: *Sighs and puts Spirit on a stretcher* Fine… *Takes him to the infirmary*

AD: Ok, next…Patty!

Patty: Hm? *Reads question* Oh…nothing really…

Liz: *Finally out of the corner* What about when we were on the streets?

Patty: Hm…I guess…

Crystal: *Can now talk, but has switched personalities again* Oh…BECAUSE IT IS CRAZY FUN!

AD: STOP SHOUTING!

Crystal: Sorry…

AD: Ok, Medusa, next set!

Medusa: Y-Yikes! This set is from **Dtksgirl**:

**dawn: thank you all so much.  
stanley: fank you cwistal and fwiends!  
dawn: *Turns to kid and quickly pecks him on the cheek then turns away blushing*  
stanley: bluch, cooties.  
Dawn: *giggles and picks him up* Anyway thanks a bunch. really apprechiate it.**

Crystal: Oh, it was nothing!

Everyone: Yea, we were happy to help!

AD: It was fun to help out, plus I hate it when people are cruel to others!

Kid: *Blushing and stuttering*

Medusa: …No reaction…this set, no wait, two sets, are from **ILOVESOULEATERKID**:

**okay i will trust you  
maka that book is a b-day gift no need to give me anything  
Soul want a banana  
Maddy lock up crystal in a cage you will see why in a sec  
kid you like the name*plays with brown shoulder length hair* well i love you so the name just fit *freezes* DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD its true so sorry if you hate me after this *kiss's cheek and waits for reaction*  
Bye-bye my hopefully new buddys and depending what kids reaction and crystals boyfriend eep SORRY TT  
-**

Medusa: And:

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
CRYSTAL I AM SORRY PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME I JUST REMEBERED THAT YOU ARE DATING KID WAHH WHY DO I HURT PEOPLE I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER**

AD: That's good, trust is very important.

Maka: I know, it's just…Is there anything I could get you, I must have missed some of your birthdays too so…

Soul: You are way too giving Maka…

Maka: Makaaaa-CHOP! *Maka-Chops Soul*

Soul: Ow…first donuts and now bananas, what is with the randomness!?

AD: I like the randomness!

Soul: …And yes, I suppose I do want a banana…

AD: *Shoves unpeeled banana into Soul's mouth* Enjoy!

Soul: MRH-MHH-GER! *Translates to "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"*

AD: Because.

Soul: -_- …

AD: …Moving on…

Maddy: Sure! *Throws Crystal into a cage*

Crystal: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Kid: Yea, I like the name and- *Gets kissed* Exactly how many people like me?

Maddy: Apparently a lot…

Crystal: -_- …WHAT THE HE-

AD: Calm down Crystal, it wouldn't have worked out between you two anyway.

Crystal: *Sits down in cage and starts grumbling*

Kid: *Sits down* Two people like me…what do I do, what do I do…

AD: Three if you count Rose…

Kid: *In deep thought*

AD: …Yikes, he may be like this for a while…and you do not hurt people, Crystal can find someone else to date anyways.

Maddy: Yea, but I wonder who Kid will choose…

AD: Hmm…I have no clue…Let's get to the next set!

Medusa: …This set is from a **Guest**:

**Soul and Maka have to make out even if it is or isn't cool. Sorry Soul I just think that you to should be a couple.**

P.S. You are forbidden to skip out on this one whether you want to or not. And I will have Crystal trt to make you two kiss, as I said before whether you want to or not!

Soul and Maka: What!? *Blushes*

Crystal: *Gets out of cage, pushes them together, and they starts kissing* …Get a room you two!

AD: *Snaps fingers and they are back at their house* There! Next!

Medusa: Um…that's it…

AD: Aww…oh well! I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own my OCs! Don't forget to review with questions, dares, and the like!

Everyone: BYYYYYEEEEEZZZZZ!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I am so tired…

AD: *Asleep in corner*

Karma: …What happened to her?

Maddy: She said she was just going to sit down for a bit and she passed out seconds later.

Crystal: Well, who will read the questions if she is asleep?

Maddy: She told me that she was going to have another one of her OCs come in, but I don't- *A portal opens in front of them and a woman dressed in a black cloak comes out* That must be her!

?: AD told me that she wanted me to come in to read the questions, and after I said no, she started begging…

Maddy: Well, it's good you're here, um, what's your name?

?: I don't really have one, but people call me Mistress.

Maddy: Ok then…Mistress…*Hands a sheet with the questions on it* Tell us who made the questions and then read them off.

Mistress: *Sighs* Fine…This set is from **ILOVESOULEATERKID**:

**Hi  
Soul want to play minecraft  
Kid you need to see that lots of people love you cause your cute unlike what i got called to day i got called a s*uty B*itch cause a smiled at a girls boyfriend *cries* But you have friends so don't be surprised people love you like me and crystal and rose  
To all Want a smiley face cookie i named mine JOE  
maka,Liz,Patty,tsubaki wanna be my buddies to *holds out arms* i can have friends right  
Kid please whoever you choose can we still be buds  
Black*star YOU WILL BE GOD I BELIEVE IN YOU**

Soul: Not really, I heard it was annoying and so not cool…

Mistress: Let's hurry along, I have work to do…

Maddy: Be quiet Mistress.

Mistress: Don't tell me to be quiet or else. *Looks at Maddy without moving her head and turns her arm into a blade*

Maddy: o.o *Backs up slowly and Mistress turns the blade back into an arm* N-next…

Kid: You shouldn't let people say stuff like that to you, just do your best, be yourself, and let people bully you.

Crystal: Yeah, plus, you have friends here!

Everyone except Mistress and AD: Sure…wait, you named a cookie?

Mistress: *Looks up for a moment, a document appears in her hands, and she starts reading it* Next.

Everyone but Mistress and AD: Of course you can have friends!

Mistress: *Rolls eyes and continues looking through document* Hey, what happened to the dark-sides?

Karma: You would have to ask AD that, and she is asleep.

Mistress: *Closes document, puts it on a table, and walks over to AD* Hey, wake up! *Flicks AD in the forehead then gets out of the way*

AD: *Wakes up suddenly, turns into demon form, then charges at whoever is nearby, who happens to be Blaire*

Blaire: Hm? MEOW! *Jumps out of the way, AD runs into a closet, and Blaire closes and locks the door* Yikes!

Mistress: Never wake a sleeping demon unless you have a death wish.

Everyone else: YA THINK!?

Mistress: I was hoping she would kill someone…

AD: *Banging on door* LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Blaire: *Against the door, keeping it shut* NO WAY!

Mistress: Haha, I'll ask her about the dark-sides later, next!

Kid: Of course we can still be friends, but it will take me a while to choose…. *Sits down and tries to think*

Black Star: YES, FINALLY, SOMETHING FOR ME! HAHAHA, I KNOW I WILL BE, THAT'S NOTHING NEW!

Tsubaki: *Sweat drop* Oh dear…

Mistress: *Rolls eyes and holds up the paper again* This set is from **Emilygleefinchelfangirl**:

**1. I have been taking naps lately so when was the last time you took a nap  
is you're fave Christmas song  
you celebrate Christmas?  
been on tumblr (Get one it's addicting)  
you could have anyone sing one song to you who would it be and what song  
much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood  
you think Harry potter is Totally Awesome or supermegaawesomefoxyhot  
heard of a very potter musical or sequel**

Mistress: Well, I don't take naps, I don't think anybody except AD does, and she was just taking a nap.

AD: *Shouts from closet* I like most Christmas songs, so I can't pick, and yes, we all celebrate Christmas!

Mistress: Never heard of tumblr-

AD: But I do have FB and Twitter! Hm, I would have to think on that…and how would I know how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?!

Mistress: Um, I think she would say the first one…

AD: Do you mean Harry Potter, you put very potter, and if movie sequels count then yes.

Mistress: *Sighs and rolls eyes* Let's do the next set and then be done! This set is from **Dtksgirl**:

**Dawn:you probably remember me and my bro Stanley right?  
Stanley:hi!  
Dawn:Well my not as calm as me friend Carlisa had some questions for you...good luck.  
Carlisa: *cartwheels over* HI! I had some questions and some dares for y'all. Here we go!  
Dawn: oh boy.  
Soul, I dare you to strip down to only your boxers and do hip thrusts while singing "I'm sexy and I know it"  
Kid, if I had some bracelets what would you prefer? 8 on one arm and 8 on the other. Or four on each so there is 8 altogether.  
Lord death, CAN I HAVE A HUG?!  
Patty, if you had to choose between death the kid and a giraffe who would you choose?  
All, have you ever seen Clannad:after story? If not then for the love of god don't! Dawn hear wouldn't stop crying for a week after watching it  
Dawn: *blushes*  
Blair, why do you like messing with soul so much? Can I have a turn?  
Crona, who do you have a crush on?...no I'm not gonna put it on Facebook! Have a little more faith in me. *behind her back she has a laptop to put it on facebook*  
Ragnorok, why do you keep picking on Crona? How do you like it huh? HUH? *Pinches and pokes ragnorok*  
Stein, why do you like dissecting so much? It's cool so can I come with you during your next one?  
Black*star, after you surpass god what are you gonna do?  
Carlisa: Okay I'm done by now! *walks of and then comes back with a sandwich from AD's fridge*  
Dawn:*laughs nervously* really sorry about her. She's like that a lot. Bye.  
Carlisa: later.**

Mistress: Well, this is my first time meeting you-

Everyone else: We remember, don't worry, Mistress is just so mean.

Mistress: It's the truth… (These guys are so going to pay later…)

Soul: -_- HE** NO! NEXT!

Kid: Four on each, that way the symmetry is kept on both sides with a total of eight, eight and eight would be a total of sixteen.

Death: Um, ok… *Hugs Carlisa and a crack is heard* Um, Nygus…

Nygus: Yes sir?

Death: Take Carlisa to the infirmary and make sure her spine isn't, you know, broken…

Nygus: Yes sir! *Quickly takes Carlisa to the infirmary*

Patty: Kid of course, silly!

Everyone: Never even heard of it…

AD: It's fine to cry, I cried when a videogame character died… *Sobbing is heard from inside the closet* Gremio!

Everyone else: ….Suikoden?

AD: Y-yes…

Maddy: It's fine, it is a very sad game series after all.

AD: *Sniffles* Thank you Maddy…

Maddy: No problem! Let's move on, Blaire!

Blaire: Hm? Oh, because he's my little scythey boy! *Runs over to Soul and does what she normally does* And no, you can't have a turn!

Chrona: Well, um…*Blushes* I can't deal with this situation! *Runs off to corner and starts writing a poem*

Ragnarok: *Comes out of Chrona* Because he is such a loser! *Starts hitting Chrona on the head since Claire is in the infirmary* Don't just sit here, get me some food!

Chrona: Ow, ow, OW! Ragnarok, stop it…

Stein: Because I'm a scientist and I love discovering new things…and I guess you can come…

Crystal: Oh, me too!

Stein: Um, sure… *Walks off to the lab, dragging a still injured Spirit behind him* Come on then! *Crystal and Claire follow him* Wait, weren't you in the infirmary?

Claire: Yep!

Stein: ….Ok then…. *Starts dissecting a tiger shark*

Black Star: ANOTHER FOR ME, YAHOO! …*Puts hand to head* Um…I'm not sure…I'll make Tsubaki a Death Scythe and stuff, but that's all I got…

AD: *Comes out of closet, now calm* …You got out of the infirmary, dissected a tiger shark, and stole a sandwich in one chapter…we need some more action!

Mistress: Well, *Throws paper into the air* I must return home, no more questions for today. *Opens portal and walks through*

AD: *Catches paper* Then I guess I will read then! This set is fr- *Mistress comes back through the portal and pulls AD with her* Hey!

Mistress: You need to help the other demons clean up my castle.

AD: T-T Damn… I don't own Soul Eater, by- *Gets dragged through the portal and it closes*

Everyone else: …BYEZ! *Falls on the ground, asleep*


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Story with BSL part 1

(This is going to be a little story, it will continue over a period of multiple chapters. It will involve Blackstarluver132's (BSL) OCs)

AD: Hiya peoplez! Let's star-

BSL: *Runs in holding a drumstick up* Where is Crystal, she will die for hurting Black Star!

AD: Ummm, I think she is at Stein's lab, dissecting Spirit.

BSL: good! *grabs her drumstick and runs into the lab* wow that's cool!

Kara-Sama: um k! She is strange!

Karma: Kara-sama, is BSL ok in there?

Dante: I hope Crystal isn't there, she is crazy. *shudder*

Maddy: I'm sure she is fine, right Kara-sama?

BSL: HELL IF I CARE! I got all I need!

Kara-Sama: BSL is fine well except everything that is always wrong with her!

BSL: you're so awesome I know I'm messed up!

Kara-Sama: um k!

BSL: *runs back into the lab smacks Crystal o the head with a drumstick and runs back out* wow that was easy!

Crystal: *Runs out of lab* What the- Oh you're gonna get it now!

Ashura: *Grabs Crystal* That's enough for now...

Crystal: DADDY! *Hugs Ashura*

Ashura: *Sigh* I told you, I am Karma's dad not yours.

Crystal: Oh, I love you daddy! *Looks at BSL with crazy eyes* I will get you later...8D (She's got the crazy eyes!)

BSL: ya well so do I but I can't control it yet!

Kara-Sama: um ya she can't but i can! *smirks then walks up to Blackstar with a knife*

BSL: *pupils turn into music notes*

Kara-Sama: *puts knife in Crystals hand and runs* BYE!

Katana: *fallows* AH!

BSL: YOU GOING TO DIE! *she yells attacking crystal with an electrical arrow* MUSICAL LIGHNING SHAFT! *she yells as the arrow hits Crystals stomach and Crystal goes flying about 20 feet back*

Crystal: Ahhhhhhhhh! *Lands and recovers* SHE IS AS CRAZY AS ME!

Karma: Crystal...What are you doing?

Crystal: Medusa taught me how to use black blood, she melted down Ragnarok's sister and replaced my blood with black blood, good thing too, that hit would have killed me!

Medusa: Let's see how this turns out... *evil smile*

Crystal: *Ragnarok's sister, Ragan, comes out* YOU CAN'T HURT ME, MY BLOOD IS BLACK!

BSL: im crazier than you! UNHOLY TRINITY 2.0!

Gumirulez and Tanya: *walk up to BSL* yes!

BSL: Gumi get her!

Gumi: right! *she says chasing Crystal*

BSL: Tanya hold her down!

Tanya: right *she says holding down Crystal by her arms as gumi holds down her legs*

BSL: no its time for torcher! *she says pulling out 20 electrical arrows and shoots them at the sky*

Crystal: *Laughing hysterically* YOU CAN'T KILL ME!

Karma: She's lost it...

BSL: wanna make a bet!

Mirina: hell no i don't think so i won't let you!

BSL: whats stoping me!

Mirina: him! *she says pointing to Blackstar*

BSL: SO!

Kara-Sama: wow she has lost it!

BSL: MEGA MUSICAL BLAST!

Mirina: NO!

BSL: *pulls out giant arrow*

Blackstar: No! *he yells running over to BSL to stop her*

BSL: GET THE HELL BACK! (what the hell! i can't control whats going on STOP THAT!)

Blackstar: stop!

BSL: (I CAN'T STOP!, Blackstar: whats going on!, BSL: i dont know! hell no maddness release has tooken over!)

Karma: DARN IT ASHURA, WHERE ARE YOU!

Ashura: Over here...what's wrong daughter?

Karma: GO DIE IN A HOLE ALREADY YOU BAS***, AND TAKE YOUR MADNESS WITH YOU!

Ashura: ...wow... *leaves and takes madness with him*

Crystal: ...Wait, what kind of bet?

BSL: *holds up giant arrow and prepares to shoot* (**, **, **, **!)

Mirina: BSL STOP!

BSL: (I CAN'T!)

Mirina: idiot! she can kill you! if she can kill Ashura in one shot she can kill you!

Free: What's going on!?

Crystal: *Jumps up and goes over to Free* Sorry about this, Cry-Copy! (It is her ability to adapt that I was talking about) *Copies Free's immortality* NOW I REALLY CAN'T BE KILLED!

BSL: this attack can kill anyone even me! i can kill you!

Mirina: BSL! NO!

Blackstar: BSL STOP!

BSL: SHUT UP! (excuse me!)

Kara-Sama: something's wrong!

BSL: (NO DUH!, Kara-Sama: what's going on!, BSL: madness release has taken over!, Kara-Sama: **!)

Crystal: ...well then, bye! *Vanishes in puff of smoke*

Karma: How did she do that, only AD can do that?!

AD: I teleported her away, I can't have her getting killed, I would need to make a new OC.

Kara-Sama: great now she is gone!

BSL: no she is over there! *she says turning around and pointing to a random door where Crystal is standing* i am not that stupid! i can tell what you are thinking and predict your next move!

Crystal: Wow, all I can do is enter people's minds and influence their thoughts and actions. Not counting my Cry-Chop and Cry-Copy of course!

Ragan: Hey, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!? *Hits Crystal on the head*

Crystal: What was that for?!

Ragan: You forgot about me, *sigh* just catch me. *Transforms into large hammer*

Crystal: Sweet! Add black blood to that list!

Karma: *Whispers* Add crazy to the list too.

*Thorn and Rose both come out of the lab*

Rose: What is going on?

Thorn: Maybe you shouldn't go out there, it looks like a fight...

Rose: Then we should help!

BSL: ya well i have something that can help with that to! *she says as a pair of cymbals apear and she crashes them together times and her ability to hold a weapon disapears* HA!

Kara-Sama: she has more!

BSL: yes i do! now *shoots giant music note then falls to the ground*

Kara-Sama, Mirina, and Blackstar: BSL!

Katana: auntie!

Crystal: What the he**! * Drops the hammer, which vanishes when it hits the ground, and runs away from music note*

Karma, Dante, and Maddy: BSL, ARE YOU OK?!

Crystal: *Still running from music note* WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER BUT NOT ME?!

Karma, Dante, Maddy: BECAUSE, YOU ARE NUTS!

Crystal: ...I guess that makes sense...

BSL: I'm fine why *she says standing up* (NO IM NOT FREAKIN FINE!)

Kara-Sama: **! and so is BSL!

BLS: *music note speeds up and she shoots another* (WAHT THE HELL IM GOING TO DIE!)

Kara-Sama: there's no way she can stand shooting two mega music notes!

Mysti: her soul is missing a giant piece!

Blackstar: **! that's it i have to help her!

Mysti: she can only hear us she can't control anything she is doing!

Mirina: madness release will not quit until she has killed someone! OH ASHURA!

Ashura: what?

Mirina: take the shot of Crystal gets it!

Ashura: WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!? YOU CAN'T JUST KILL ME WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE! PLUS, I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT CRYSTAL! SHE IS CRAZY AND THINKS SHE IS MY DAUGHTER WHEN SHE ISN'T!

Karma: If you don't die then I will kill myself...

Ashura: *Commits suicide, after he dies madness leaves his body and enters Karma's body*

BSL: *falls to the ground unconscious*

Blackstar: BSL!

Kara-Sama: OMD!

Katana: *starts crying* AUNTIE!

Mirina: that idiot!

Kara-Sama: really!

Mirina: what! you hate her to!

Kara-Sama: ya but she is your sister!

Mirina: true!

Blackstar: REALLY!

Kara-Sama: true!

Mirina: *sits next to BSL with Kara-Sama next to her* where the hell is Nygus when you need her!

Karma: *Fall onto the ground as well*

Maddy: MOM, BSL!

Dante: BSL!

Crystal: What the he** is going on?!

Excalibur: *Hits Crystal* FOOL! You caused this!

Crystal: What the he**, you are supposed to be dead!

Rose & Thorn: *Back away slowly*

Rose: You are right, we should leave them be...

Nygus: I'm here. *Goes over to BSL* (I'm have no clue what is going on, so you take it away with Nygus)

Kara-Sama: wait why did we call Nygus if it would be easier to call Ms. Marie!

Marie: yes? oh dear! what happened!

Kara-Sama: um Madness release happened!

Marie: oh ok well i can help stand back! *she says as everyone stands back* HEALING WAVELENGTH! *she yells as she uses healing wavelength on BSL*

BSL: HOLLY FREAKIN CRAP! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

Blackstar: *gasp* BSL!

BSL: yep! what happened! the freakin madness release! *glares at Kara-Sam* you where the one who set it off!

Kara-Sama: (im dead!)

BSL: yes you are dead! *she yells trying to get up*

Marie: wait!

BSL: *sigh* fine!

Blackstar: you ok?

BSL: i am sad

Blackstar: why?

BSL: I WANNA KILL SOMETHING!

Blackstar: she is fine!

Karma: Damn, why did Ashura...*tries to get up*

Maddy: Mom, don't move!

Marie: Karma-sama, you shouldn't move. *Calls Stein*

Stein: *Looks out of door* Yes? I am in the middle of something.

Marie: Can you use your soul perception please?

Stein: *Uses soul perception on Karma* It seems that when Ashura died he fused his madness with Karma's soul.

Karma: Damn...

Crystal: *Kills Excalibur and walks nervously over to BSL* Um... sorry for earlier...*looks at Black Star* Sorry for KOing you...

BSL: what? Ashura didn't move! I'm not that ins- wait ya i am! who is Maddy talking to? why are you telling Kara-Sama not to move? it's fine! freakin madness release but sometimes it comes in handy!

Blackstar: whatever! i wasn't ready anyway!

BSL: we have a way to get rid of Ashura completely MAKA!

Crystal: Maddy is talking to Karma, not Kara, who is her mom. Marie is talking to Karma and refers to her with Sama at the end to show respect, Karma is, in fact, closer to Death-sama than any of the death scythes. Ashura died and it seems when he died he sent his soul to fuse with Karma's soul. Sorry Black Star, and it wasn't fair to use Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode to hit you, along with a dead Excalibur, thank goodness he is dead again, next time it can be a fair fight!

Maka: *Comes with Soul, Maka is holding a book for some reason and Soul is bleeding out of his head* What is it?

Blackstar: its fine!

BSL: use genie hunter on Karma!

Maka: K!

Maka and Soul: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Maka: GENIE HUNTER! *she says slashing at Karma*

Karma: *Avoids Genie Hunter* Maka, what the he** are you doing!

Maddy: Maka stop! Dante, transform!

Dante: You got it! *Transforms*

Maddy & Dante: SOUL RESONANCE, DEATH SCYTHE FORM! *Dante transforms into his Death Scythe form*

Maddy: *Begins to feel effects of madness* Damn, not now!

Dante: Maddy, be careful, don't push yourself!

Maddy: I'm fine! Maka, leave my mom alone, *Points Dante at Maka* or I will pass judgment on you!

Maka: sorry! *she says and stops*

Soul: Man i was in the mood to kill somethin! *he says transforming back into a human*

BSL: (sh**!) i know i have tried! and i don't have time! *trys to stand up again* SH**! I WANNA FREAKIN KILL SOMETHING!

Maddy: Good! *She falls over and Dante transforms back into human form to catch her*

Dante: Maddy are you ok!?

Maddy: I am fine, I just need some rest. *Looks at Karma* Mom, are you ok?

Karma: ...Yes, just go on home, I will be there soon.

Maddy: Ok. *Looks at Dante* Can you help me back home?

Dante: ...Sure. *Dante supports Maddy and helps her back to her home in Death City*

Crystal: *Looks around* WAIT A MINUTE! MY DAD IS DEAD AGAIN!

Karma: Don't you even think about bringing him back Crystal, and he isn't your-

Crystal: DON'T EVEN FINISH YOUR SENTENCE! YOU JUST DON'T BELIEVE THAT HE IS MY DAD BECAUSE YOU WANT HIM TO BE YOUR DAD!

Karma: He is my d-

Crystal: LIES! *Starts to bring Ashura back to life*

Tsubaki: You can't do that!

Crystal: YES I CAN, I CAN DO ANYTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Karma: She has gone crazy again- Wait, didn't she say in the last story that she would give in to the madness?!

Everyone but Crystal: CRAP!

Maka: Wait, didn't she also say she would most likely kill me and Shinigami-sama?

Crystal: YES, YES, YES! I HAVE GIVEN IN TO THE MADNESS, AND AFTER I BRING MY DAD BACK I WILL KILL YOU (Maka) AND THAT SHINIGAMI BAST***! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BSL: *stands up and holds up drumstick* DONT EVEN TRY! i can always just kill him again! *almost falls over* Holly crap!

Blackstar: Careful!

BSL: fine! but i will kill him! *she says sitting on the chair*

Kara-Sama: now what!

BSL: Hell if i know!

Kara-Sama: WHAT no! she will not kill my father and you!

BSL: i won't let her! and i've given into the madness Hehehehe! i was born mad!

Kara-Sama: our telling me!

BSL: i know!

Karma: It is pointless, she is going through a crazy phase. It will end soon enough...hopefully...

Crystal: I WILL GIVE ASHURA THE CRY-COPY ABILITY I TOOK FROM FREE, YOU WILL NEVER KILL HIM, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Death: REAPER CHOP! *Hits Crystal on the head*

Maka: MAKA CHOP! * Hits Crystal on the head*

Crystal: *Partly sane now* Owwwwww... How could you! *cries*

Karma: She is back...but now she is crying!

Death: It is the old mask all over again...

BSL: wanna make a bet! he is already dead! and i can make it sure *cymbals appear and she crashes them four times and her witch powers/special abilities are gone* now you can't use any of your powers! HA!

Kara-Sama: smart we are KISHIN FREE! except her *she says pointing at Karma*

Karma and Death: Don't even think about it.

BSL: *Sighs* Fine…where is Ashura, I want to kill something…

Crystal: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PAPA YOU SHE-DEVIL!

Karma: You have officially ticked her off, and he is my dad, not yours you idiot! Though I hate his guts.

Crystal: YOU LIE!

BSL: kill time! *holds up drumstick and walks up behind Ashura who does not even know she is there and hits him on the head with the drumstick over and over* there!

Ashura: X_X

Crystal: DADDY! *Runs over to Ashura then starts to cry* WAAAAAAAA, BSL IS SO MEAN! WAAAAAAAA!

Karma: Oh great, now we have a crying, crazed, near-immortal Crystal to deal with…

Crystal: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Karma: ...hopefully she will stop soon...

BSL: *sigh* i will make her stop *throws drumstick at Crystal* there!

Crystal: OWWWWWW... NOT COOL! *Keeps crying*

Karma: At least she didn't switch her attitude to anger...

Kallie: DIE!

BSL: now you have done it!

Kallie: *smacks Karma on the head with nunchucks and continues*

BSL: O_O wow she is *** again!

Kara-Sama: ya think!

BSL: HAHAHA! i made her cry!

Kara-Sama: and thats a good thing?

BSL: yes yes it is!

Kara-Sama: i would watch out for Crystal

BSL: what if she did hell if i care!

Kara-Sama: ya i thought you would say that!

Karma: Ow, that really does hurt!

Crystal: *Still crying, close to shouting* WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Karma: Stop crying, the newest Q&A is in!

Crystal: *Stops crying* HURRRRAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Karma: At least she is done crying...

BSL: O_O *facepalm* im good now! can i kill them!

Kara-Sama: YOU CAN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!

BSL: so hell if i care i will take them all on! *se says pulling out an arrow and preparing to shoot*

AD: WHY!?

BSL: I just feel like kicking some kishin a**

Kara-Sama: actually i feel like killing something to!

Karma: ...Um...maybe I should run...

Maddy: ...Me too...

Dante: Oh, right! You two are the only Kishin here...fudge...

Crystal: I'M KISHIN TOO! I AM ASHURA'S DAUGHTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Karma: *Facepalm* We will never get through to her, she is not a Kishin nor Ashura's Daughter...

BSL: oh cool 2 kishins! i think i will take care of Karma! you get Maddy!

Kara-Sama: deal!

Maddy: Technically I am only half-Kishin, my other half is-

Dante: *Tapes Maddy's mouth shut* You can't tell people who might not know!

Maddy: *Muffled noises*

Karma: I have a conscience, but if you want to kill Ashura then I will help you with that, I hate him even if he is my dad.

Crystal: TRAITOR AND LAIR! HOW COULD YOU!?

BSL: sounds good to me but i have killed him like 20 times! and its getting borring! so um? *pulls out arrow and shoots Maddy with it* she is half kishin half witch! i am half witch half weapon! and no its not the witch powers that make me want to kill things! its just me! *continues shooting at Maddy* DIE!

Maddy: *Dodges and tears tape off* I am not- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW- I am not half witch, Dante is!

Karma: Wow, Dante, she may need help.

Dante: *Transforms and is caught by Maddy* Let's go, Sou-

Maddy: Not yet!

Dante: Why?

Maddy: Because I said so!

BSL: ** wrong person!

Kara-Sama: hello fellow reaper!

BSL: *facepalm* im an idiot! but i will win! you have a full witch and a full reaper, start separate!

Kara-Sama: deal!

BSL: *pulls out an electrical arrow* lets start you get first move!

Maddy: *Sprouts wings from back and flies up high* At least someone now knows what my other half is!

Karma: I don't want to fight you...*Transforms into a giant wolf beast*

Crystal: This should be fun! *Surrounds herself with black blood, using it as a barrier*

Dante: We should use Soul Resonance...

Maddy: Not yet, it only lasts so long after all.

BSL: oh you think you're the only one who can fly! MUSICANS SCALE! *she says as a measure apears under her and she flotes up*

Kara-sama: SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she says as skull shaped snakes come and pin Crystal to the ground* hello!

BSL: she is dead! well its my turn WHOLE NOTE BUBBLE: *she yells as whole notes apear around her and Kara-Sama* now go!

Crystal: RAGAN, BLACK BLOOD SMASH!

Ragan: YOU GOT IT! *Smashes shadow skull arms*

Crystal: TRANSFORM! *Ragan transforms into a giant hammer* CRY-SLAM! *Hits Kara-Sama with Ragan, shattering whole note bubble*

Maddy: JUST TRY TO CATCH ME! *Spins midair so fast that she becomes a drill* Death Drill! *Launches herself at BSL*

Karma: *Can't talk very much in wolf form* ARROOOOOOOOOO! *Lunges at BSL*

BSL: *watches the giant hammer turn and hit Crystal* HA! not the smartest are you how did that feel BRAT! Ha! nice how does it feel to hit a wall! THUNDERUS MUSICAL SHOWER: *she yells shooting the arrows at the sky then they come crashing down on Karma*

Crystal: RAGAN, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Ragan: IT ISNT MY FAULT!

Karma: *Guards against the arrows* NIGHTMARE HOWL! *Traps BSL and Kara-Sama. in a nightmare*

Maddy: *Crashes into BSL in drill form, breaking the whole note bubble*

Crystal: *Insane mode* HAHAHA! *Charges at Kara-Sama with Ragan* DIE!

BSL: HA! *stares in shock*

Kara-Sama: *stares in shock*

BSL: *starts screaming and attacks Karma* NOBODY HURTS BLACKSTAR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ALIVE! *madness release kicks in*

Kara-Sama: (SOUL!) ~Kara-Sama: holly ** she is showing full power even i have never seen this~

BSL: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE *she yells shooting an arrow per second at Karma and everytime she avoids one the arrows fallow her*

Kara-Sama: *falls to her knees freaking out* NO!

BSL: KARA-SAMA *she yells shooting a giant arrow at Crystal then shooting one at Karma* DON'T TUCH MY MIESTER'S!

Karma: *Turns human form* WHEN DID I HURT BLACK STAR!?

Crystal: RAGAN, BLACK BLOOD BARRIER!

Ragan: GOT IT! *Black blood barrier stops arrow*

BSL: *arrow breaks through the barrier and hits Crystal and Ragan*

Crystal: Ow, that hurt!

Ragan: How-

Karma: I should have known...

Maddy: BSL, COME TO YOUR SENSES, THAT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE! Wait, what was your nightmare Kara-Sama?

Kara-Sama: she can't! not intill both arrows have hit and killed someone!

BSL: DIEEEEEEEE! *she yells shooting about 5 more giant arrows*

Kara-Sama: she's going to kill herself! *she says jumping infront of BSL to make her stop shooting the arrows* (BSL STOP!,BSL: im trying)

BSL: *stops shooting the arrows and collapses to the ground uncontious*

Kara-Sama: BSL! *she yells runnig over to BSL* now you see why you never mess with my weapon!

All OC's: BSL!

Kara-Sama: freakin nightmare! ya you can blame your friend!

Dante, Crystal, and Maddy: *Looks at Karma*

Karma: It was supposed to trap her in a nightmare world, a world of fear, not give her a Black Star nightmare!

Crystal: I know two people who can die. *Brings in Excalibur and Navi (The Zelda fairy) and kills them both using some of BSL's arrows that were chasing her*

Kara-Sama: give it a little she should wake up!

BSL: WHAT!

Kara-sama: *gasp* holly sh** you ok!

BSL: HELL YA! *she says jumping up*

Kara-Sama: sit down! *she says pushing lightly on her shoulder*

Karma: BSL, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would give you a nightmare, it is just meant to send you to a world of fear!

BSL: im not afraid of much so thats about the only thing that really scares my! Kara-Sama get your hand of my sholder i am not going to sit any longer!

Kara-Sama: NYGUS!

Nygus: yes? *she says walking in* BSL what happened! sit down!

BSL: *sigh* fine *she says sitting on a chair* make it fast!

Karma: I really need to practice using the nightmare howl...

Crystal: YA THINK!?

BSL: um ya! its a good idea if you want to live, FREAKIN KISHIN!

Kara-Sama: really right infront of a kishin!

BSL: I don't care!

Karma: I'm fine with it, I hate being a Kishin, my dad made me into one when I was little...

Ashura: YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF I DIDN'T!

Karma: I WAS NINE, NINE! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER!

Kallie: O_O I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! IT IS *starts rambling off full words in replacing them where they put contractions*

BSL: I'm out before she kills you all before i have a chance! *walks out dragging Kallie with her

Maddy: ...Mom...I am scared...

Karma: ...Me too...

Crystal: *Walks in* I'm back!

Karma: IT IS "I AM" YOU DOPE!

Kallie: DIE! *starts attacking Crystal*

BSL: im not going to stop her she gets like Kid when that happens!

Crystal: WHAT THE- GET THIS PHYCO OFF OF ME!

Karma: ...No...

BSL: i do not think that is safe! so nope!

Kara-Sama: go help her!

BSL: no you do it!

Kara-Sama: HELL NO!

BSL: thats what i thought!

Karma: ...BSL, you just used the combined form of the word "that is"

Kallie: *stares at BSL*

BSL: don't even think about it!

Kallie: *gets even more pi**ed off and charges at BSL*

BSL: *grabs Kallie's arm and flips her over* there!

Karma: Only three things scare me : BSL, Crystal, and losing my conscience.

Crystal: ...only BSL scares me...

Maddy: I am most afraid of BSL...

Dante: I do not keep track of my fears...

BSL: aww so sweet! your afraid of me!

Kara-Sama: she is messed up!

BSL: aww thanks! i know im messed up! very messed up!

I was planning on making dark Karma, it would basically be her with no conscience, and her nightmare howl is much more powerful...

Karma: YOU DO THAT AND I WILL KILL YOU AD!

AD: She has a very interesting personality without a conscience, and doesn't want anyone to see it...

BSL: I WANNA HELP!

AD: I can't die, you can't even hit me...

Karma: *Tries to hit but goes right through* What the-

AD: I tried to tell you, I am only half existent in this world, the reason I vanish is because I phase over to the astral plane, or ghost realm as some call it...

Karma: ...that explains so much...

BSL: what? explain more!

Kara-Sama: *sigh* i try so hard it's your turn to explain!

AD: There are two plains in this world, the mortal plain and the astral plain, I live on both, so my body is split over each. You all live on the mortal plain while ghosts and monsters live on the astral plain. Ghosts and monsters can come over from the astral plain easily but people need a ghost or monster's help to go to the astral plain. I live on both so I can go back a forth freely as well as take people back and forth, got it memorized? (Kudos if you get the got it memorized reference)

BSL: Well that was simple!

AD: I have the most interesting and destructive idea for a clone...

Karma: INTERESTING, YOUR IDEA IS INSANE ON SO MANY LEVELS!

Crystal: Hahaha, I think it will be hilarious!

AD: Of course it will be after Past Karma is made-

Karma: YOU ARE STILL MAKING THAT THING?!

AD: Of course, it will be awesome!

AD: O.O Please don't kill me BSL...

Karma: What did you do?

AD: I made A-BSL...

PK: *Running from A-BSL who is holding up a black drumstick* GET HER AWAY FROM ME!

Karma: O.O I am scared now...

AD: Can you believe that some people actually find Black Star more annoying than Excalibur! I completely disagree, Excalibur is annoying and Black Star is cool!

BSL: TO BAD! YOUR GOING TO DIE! but not now, I'm busy!

BSL: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE, KILL THEM!

AD: O.O *Shaking, she fades into the astral plane*

Karma: I will kill them for you, or at least bring them to you so you can.

Everyone: GOOD TYPING LUCK!

Karma: *Walks in, dragging in a few beat up people, all of which are wearing shirts that say Black Star with a red X through it* Here are the Black Star Haters she was talking about...*Turns them around, they all have a picture of Excalibur on their backs*

Crystal: *Tied up* ...There all yours to kill...

BSL: *smiles evily* hehehe! nice! i can do better you are supost to torcher them make them feel the pain nice and slowly drag the knife or whatever you are killing them with so they feel the pain and they suffer! if they dont its no fun!

Karma: *Drags them over* Have fun!

Everyone: Good luck!

AD?: I think that me and D-AR would get along pretty well...

Karma: Of course you would, I saw your lab plans-

AD?: HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE!

Karma: *Holds up piece of paper with plans to make an army of perfect BSL clones* Answer me this, what is this?

AD?: *Evil laugh* You caught me, those are my plan! I am not AD, but soon I might as well be!

Karma: What do you mean!

?: Soon, there will be no AD, she will fade into the ghost world forever! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Fades into the astral plane*

Karma: O.O Great, we need help!

BSL: im going to murder you all of you I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!

Karma: Well, if you want to kill ? then you will need to get a demon to take you to the astral plane...

Crystal: I AM PART DEMON!

Karma: ...Why am I not surprised?

BSL: actually *whistles*

Azure: yep?

BSL: let's go!

Azure: ok!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: OMG THIS IS SO LATE!

AD: Ello, I'm not dead, just really lazy! For those of you who don't yet know, I am into Vore!

Crystal: Let's get moving! This set is from **Lord Herobrine**:

**here are you getting the money to feed Blair?**

Why didn't you go after the tadpole witch, who should still have snakes from Medusa inside her cause they were never removed?

Where's Ox? He should be in on this.

Where's the characters from Soul Eater NOT! , the gag reel, written by the same author of soul eater.

What lies underneath Shinigami's mask?

If you want a gag, try truth or dare.

or stick soul eater into Minecraft and have at it. Notch knows I need some moving targets that can fight back.

Sincerely, Lord Herobrine

Maka: We don't, she does…

Blair: *Giggles* Yep! *Wink*

Medusa: Actually, I removed all of the snakes, I just tricked her into thinking she had more inside her.

Eurika: Grrr!

Ox: I'm here, but nobody asks me anything…

AD: Everyone is here, but nobody asks them questions!

Death: I'll never show.

AD: Hm…ok! Next chapter will be a truth or dare! Send in truths and dares for the cast!

Crystal: Next set is from **Jinx**:

**Hihihihihihihihihi! That was me saying hi to everyone at the SAME TIME! Lol.  
Anyways to the wonderful, legonday, Supercalifagilisticexpialido cious questions!  
(that's right, I'm that random)**

1. Kid: I LOVE YOU! Kiss?  
2. Soul: can you eat fried worms?  
3. Blair: how many times have you given soul a nose bleed?  
4. Stien: Can I be you apprentice?  
5. Medusa: KISS STIEN!  
6. Black*star: are yOu naruto's cousin?  
7. Liz: you're pretty much afraid of everything, so r u afraid of waffles?  
7.25. Patty: WHY R U OBSESSED WITH HURTING GARRAFFS? WHAT DID THEY DO 2 U?  
7.5. A-soul: kiss Maka to make soul jelous.  
7.75. Maka: admit that u LOVE soul. Please? (makes cute puppy dog eyes)  
8. Maka: skinny dip infront of soul. I DARE U!  
If she says no, someone force her to.

There, I think that covers it.  
I made it 8 questions! (sort of) Just for you Kiddy!

Everyone: HI!

AD: I love random!

Kid: Wait, what!?

AD: *Pushes Kid into Jinx* Have fun!

Soul: Cool guys don't eat worms.

Blair: Oh, I lost count!

Stein: Uh, sure. Our test subject will be Spirit! *Drags Spirit off*

Medusa: No way!

Black Star: No way! I ROLL SOLO!

Liz: No, just ghosts and monsters and the like.

Patty: *Shrugs* It's just fun! *Giggles*

A-Soul: Finally I get something! And- O/O

Maka: *Kisses Soul*

Soul: O/O

Maka: I am NOT doing that!

Everyone: …We aren't going to force that…

Crystal: This is from **monsterlullaby**:

**1. How do you feel about shippings? What are some of your favorites?  
2. Kid, if you ran for president, what would you do?  
3. Who's your favorite singers/songs/bands?**

And

**1. Has Kid ever been to McDonald's? If not, someone make him eat a Big Mac!  
2. Stein, have you ever tried to disect Kid's brain to see why he's so symmetry-crazed?  
3. Make Soul watch the Spongebob Christmas Special  
4. What do you want for Christmas?**

AD: It depends on the shipping…

Kid: I would make the world symmetrical!

AD: I like Skillet…Evanescence…Helloween…and a LOT more!

Kid: Yes, I have…it wasn't symmetrical… T-T

Stein: Tried, yes, succeeded, no.

Soul: No.

AD: *Shrugs* Anime I guess…

Crystal: From **The Armada Commander**:

**Commander: Sorry, I haven't been reviewing for a while. And Hector!  
Hector: Yes.  
Commander: You, Hector James Oliver Trevor Timaku! Will be an Oc!  
Hector: Yes sir.  
Commander: Now sir, Hector suppressed Naruto, so he is awesome!  
Hector: Umm... I have a few dares if that's okay with you.  
Commander: Of course.  
Hector: Patty Umm... what would umm... happen if umm... we locked you in a room full of giraffes, and Liz in a room full of Enderman, with one Slenderman in it?  
Commander: Obviously you're going to admit your crush right?  
Hector: No sir.  
Commander: Don't worry AD ONE day, I'll get this kid to admit his crush.**

And

**I'm was just kidding on the random review, I just wanted to be random, but I'm glad I'm back. And I'm glad you have been getting a lot of reviews lately...**

AD: Sorry I haven't been making a lot of chapters.

Patty: I would break their necks! *Laughs*

Liz: *Shaking in the corner* NO NO NO NO NO!

AD: Uh, ok…good luck? And I'm glad you're back, and thank you! Crap, gtg guys! Hopefully I'll get something better out later! Bye!


End file.
